Once Lonely Souls
by Xiowolfe
Summary: [AU] The war on mutants is over, it's now 14 years later. Jean and Logan are married and to top it all off, they have an energetic 5 yr. old! [Mostly JeanLogan, some RogueRemy, maybe some OroroScott] plz RR!
1. Journal of a Lonely Soul

Disclaimer: I do not; in a way, shape, or form, own the X-Men. Any of them! *sigh* Happy now? Oh yeah and the song is called 'Breathe' by Greenwheel, I don't own *that* either. So what the hell do I own? Don't ask me..  
Author's Note: Feedback appreciated, please R+R. ~Thanks  
  
  
  
  
Journal of a Lonely Soul  
  
  
"I, played the fool today  
And I, can see us vanishing into the crowd  
Longing for home again,  
But home, is a feeling I buried in you  
  
I'm alright   
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
And I can't ask for things to be still again,  
No I can't ask for you  
To offer the world through your eyes  
Longing for home again  
But home, is a feeling I buried in you  
I'm alright   
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
My window through which nothing hides  
And everything sings  
I'm counting the signs  
And cursing the miles in between   
  
But home, is a feeling I buried in you  
That I buried in you I'm alright   
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
I'm alright  
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe  
When I breathe  
It only hurts when I breathe"   
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today wasn't very eventful, if you could even call it that, at first. There is just about a full out war on mutants now, what has the world come to? I ask myself, it seems, every day. Things have changed, and many of us, once enemies, are now friends. Strange how things turn out that way.   
  
Living day by day in these old bunkers is hard enough, but we have to scrounge around for food. This morning I snuck into one of the army bases nearby with little Jubilee and we had to steal some extra food and supplies. Our clothes are torn and dirty and the weather is worsening. While heading back to our small bunker, that we share with 3 others; Jean, Rogue and Kurt, we were almost caught. Little Jubes got away from me for a second and one of the bases guards nearly caught her. It is so hard for the younger ones here, Jubilee is only 8 and Kurt is 10. The older among us are me; I'm 22, Jean is 21 and Rogue is 19.  
  
Once I got Jubes away from the base by carrying her, we hurried into our bunker. It was so cold outside her tiny hands were bleeding from being cracked and dry. Jean rushed over to her, sitting her down on her cot and covered her with one of the extra blankets. Rogue came over too and looked at her. Jubilee was sick, and getting sicker. Kurt bounded over to her side and tried cheering her up, but she was too tired for games.  
  
Rogue warned me about taking her out with me in such weather, but Jubes was a good little thief and she helped alot with getting supplies because she was so small. Jean had gone to one of our neighbor's bunkers, which were about a quarter of a mile away, and asked for an extra pan so we could boil some water. Things like that were scarce, but most people were kind and they lent it to us. Our other pan had cracked while Kurt was playing around with it one day and now it leaked. The young boy felt so bad about it all, but we couldn't scold him. He was young and didn't know any better.  
  
A little while ago, I heard Jean coming to the door. I sat up in my bunk when she burst in the door, struggling to support what seemed to be an injured man. Rogue and I ran over and quickly helped her out. The man had been out in this awful weather, it was now snowing. Jean said she didn't know where he came from, she'd never seen him around any of the bunkers before. She'd found him on her way back to our camp and said he was lying face first on the ground, half covered in snow and he was half-naked. Jean couldn't leave him there, so she got him up and started dragging him back here. We put the man down on my cot and covered him with some of the blankets we had. Jubilee and Kurt were sleeping, they had no idea what was going on. Jean carefully looked him over and said he had frostbite on his hands and feet, which were surprisingly bare. He also had alot of bruising on his chest and face like he had been beaten.  
  
I reminded Jean that we couldn't trust anyone, and he may be one of the soldiers fighting against us. She and Rogue both ganged up on me and said we needed to help him out. I finally caved, making a nice warm fire and told them he could stay the night. Still I didn't trust him. I'm sitting on the floor now, after making a nice fire to keep us all warm during the night. I have to keep an eye out for this rough looking guy. If something ever happened to Rogue, Jean or the children, I'd never forgive myself.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: Can you guess who the journal writer is? Tell me in a review! The description is pretty vague, so it may be pretty difficult to guess. Any idea who this mysterious man from the cold is? Guess you'll just hafta wait. Curious? Want me to continue?? ~*DarkChaos*~ 


	2. Stranger in Our Midst

Disclaimer: I do not; in a way, shape, or form, own the X-Men. Any of them! *sigh* Happy now? Oh yeah and the song is called 'Breathe' by Greenwheel, I don't own *that* either. So what the hell do I own? Don't ask me..  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, those of you who did. As for the journal writer, I'm pretty sure all of you guessed Scott, after reading it again I almost thought it was Scott myself. But nope, the journal writer is Remy. And a cyber cookie goes to *Kate* for guessing the stranger as Logan. Congrats. ^_^   
BTW- So i don't confuse you guys, this chap. isn't gonna be in journal form. And I'm not gonna even try writing Gambit's accent 'coz it'd come out too bad. So you'll hafta use your imaginations.   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Stranger in our midst  
  
  
  
Logan began waking up, grumbling softly as he did so. A growl rose in his throat when he couldn't figure out where he was. He sat up quickly, snapping his eyes open to see two women and a fairly tall man standing over him.  
  
Remy's eyes bore into this stranger as he prepared himself for an attack. Before he could make a move, Jean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Rem, he's not going to hurt us, I sensed it. He's just confused."   
  
Remy backed off a bit, but didn't quite relax. He didn't believe he could trust this man, not yet anyway. He'd have to earn his trust.  
  
Logan grumbled, sitting up and staring curiously. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes for a minute while he regained his composure. "W-Where am I? How'd I get here?!" He demanded.  
  
Jean smiled at him, trying to let him know they were friendly. He had obviously been through alot, judging from the state he arrived in. "Take it easy now. You're in bunker 117. We live here. I uh..found you last night in the snow and brought you here to help you out."  
  
Logan scratched the back of his head, trying to remember something.  
  
"D-Do you remember what happened to you?" Jean asked cautiously. "You were in pretty bad shape..." She paused, noticing the bruises from his face and chest were gone, although it seemed the frostbite had a greater effect. "...but you seem to be alot better now..." She trailed off, staring curiously.  
  
"Fast healer." Logan explained, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. He had no idea who these people were. For all he knew, they could've been mutant haters.  
  
"It's ok, we're mutants too." Jean said, answering his thoughts.  
  
Logan looked at her strangely.  
  
Jean smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm telepathic and telekinetic. I didn't mean to....it's just-"  
  
Logan put a hand up. "I-It's okay, you were jus' bein' protective." He smiled lopsidedly.  
  
Gambit stood defensively near the cots where Kurt and Jubilee were just waking up, as if trying to protect them.   
  
Jean looked back at the gruff man infront of her, that seemed to be in his 20's, and offered a friendly hand. "My name's Jean." She smiled, then looked at Rogue. "This is Rogue."  
  
Rogue half smiled. "Hi."   
  
Jean then gestured toward Remy and the two small children with him. "That's Remy, the small blue boy next to him is Kurt, and the young girl is Jubilee."  
  
Logan cautiously took her hand in his frost-bitten one. "I'm Logan."  
  
Jean suddenly looked down at his hand. "Oh! Does that hurt? Let me get something for it." She got up quickly and returned with some bandages and warm water that had been heated by the fire. She took Logan's hands and carefully dabbed them with the warm water before wrapping them up.  
  
"Uh..thanks." Logan replied to her kind gesture.  
  
Rogue smiled and walked over to Remy to help him calm Kurt and Jubilee.  
  
"Who's that man?" Jubilee asked curiously, before coughing.  
  
"His name is Logan, Jubes. Jean found him last night, he was hurt." Rogue explained to the little girl.  
  
Kurt grinned, hopping off his cot and walking over to where Logan and Jean were. "Hello Mister." He smiled, waving a three fingered hand.  
  
Logan grinned at the small blue-furred boy. "Hey Squirt." He said gruffly.  
  
Jean looked at Kurt. "Kurt, why don't you help Rogue get some oatmeal ready okay?" She said kindly.  
  
Kurt smiled, "Okay!" Then bounded off to the other room of the bunker with Rogue.  
  
Remy stood up, after covering Jubilee with more blankets and went over to Logan, and maybe find more about this mystery guest.   
  
Jean questioned Logan again. "So, do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
Logan closed his eyes, memories, painful memories of being beaten and tortured by guards flooded his mind. He snapped himself out of it and looked at Jean sadly, shaking his head. "Can't remember."  
  
Gambit looked at him skeptically. He stared at Logan with glistening red on black eyes. "You don't remember nothin' of what happened?"  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
Jean sighed, glaring at Remy. "Gambit why don't you head to the base and see if you can pick up some clothes and boots for Logan. The weather isn't too bad now."  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes, knowing she was just trying to get rid of him for being too protective. He also knew if he argued, it would be a loosing battle.  
  
"Alright, I'm goin'." He grumbled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his beaten up trenchcoat, and heading towards the door.  
  
"Gambit! Get s'more blankets too! And see if ya can get some medicine o' somethin' fo' Jubilee!" Rogue called after him from the other room.  
  
Gambit nodded and reluctantly went out the door, but not before giving one last stare to Logan that meant, 'If anything happens to them while I'm gone, you're dead.'  
  
Logan looked back at Jean, quirking an eyebrow. "Gambit? Thought y'said his name was Remy?"  
  
"Oh, well it is. Gambit is his codename." She smiled. "Do you have one? A codename I mean?...Well we use them you know, when we're fighting with the soldiers and everything."  
  
Logan seemed to space out and stare blankly at the wall. He was remembering being called something...what was it? It was..uh..."Wolverine." He mumbled softly.  
  
Jean smiled again. "Well I'm still Jean, Rogue is always Rogue, Jubilation is Jubilee or Jubes, and Kurt is Nightcrawler."  
  
Logan snapped himself out of his stare and nodded. He then remembered Rogue metioning something about medicine for the little girl Jubilee and suddenly asked, "She's sick?"  
  
Jean was surprised by the sudden question. "Wha-who?"  
  
Logan tilted his head and pointed to the other room where Rogue was with the children. "The little girl over there, Jubilee."  
  
"Oh.." Jean nodded sadly. "Yes, she..she has quite a bad cough."  
  
Logan nodded, then looked up as little Kurt came bounding happily into the room. "Oatmeal is ready Jean!" He announced in his german accent.  
  
Jean started to get up and walk to the other room. She looked back at Logan. "You stay here and rest, I'll bring you some."  
  
Logan watched Jean walking away, then leaned back against the wall and sighed. Leave it to him to wind up with a nice bunch of people like this. It was all so confusing and unexpected.  
  
  
Jean came back in a little while later and handed Logan a tin bowl of oatmeal and a wooden spoon.  
  
He took the bowl and mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
Jean nodded, then Kurt started 'porting around the room excitedly. Jean laughed when he finally stopped, and ended up near the door. "Kurt, what are you doing?"  
  
He grinned and started jumping up and down in place. "You and Rogue promised to take me to the playground today!!" He squeeled, still jumping up and down.  
  
Rogue came in the room, and looked toward Kurt, then back at Jean. "That's right Jean, we did promise 'im."  
  
Logan looked at Jean, "Playground?" He asked.  
  
"It's not really a playground, it's just an area about a quarter of a mile into the woods where there's some old wood and scraps piled up. We sort of built a little fort for the kids to play in there. They call it the playground." Jean smiled.  
  
"Pweeeaaaase Jean? Can we go? Can we huh?!" Kurt pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Hey Jean, c'mere for a second will yah?" Rogue asked, motioning for Jean to come to the kitchen area.  
  
Jean turned to Logan. "Excuse me for a moment."  
  
Logan nodded, turning to look at Kurt as Jean left the room.  
  
  
  
"What is it Rogue?" Jean asked, walking in.  
  
"Well, yah know we can't take Jubilee with us. She's too sick." Rogue reminded her.  
  
Jean nodded. "I know that. But she won't feel left out, she knows we can take her when she's feeling better."  
  
Rogue looked toward the other room. "I don't think we should just leave 'er with that man."  
  
Jean turned to look toward the room, then back at Rogue. "You mean Logan? They'll be fine. He's not going to hurt her, I know that." She said, emphasizing her words by tapping her temple. "Besides, Remy will be back in a little while too. He may even get here before us."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Alright."  
  
Jean smiled, walking back to the other room. "Let me just make sure Logan's okay with this."  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
  
Logan turned his eyes back to the other room as Jean stepped back through, moving the curtain that was used as a door, out of the way.  
  
"Um..Logan, Rogue and I did promise to take Kurt to the playground today. Would you mind staying here with Jubilee? I'm sure she won't cause any trouble, she'll probably be resting the whole time anyway and you probably will too so..."  
  
Logan nodded, smiling slightly. "Sure, it's ok."  
  
Jean grinned, thanking him, then went to tell Jubilee.  
  
  
"Jubilee? Wake up honey." She said gently.  
  
"Huh?" Jubilee mumbled, starting to sit up in her cot.  
  
Jean smiled. "Rogue and I are taking Kurt to the playground. Logan's going to stay with you until we come back alright?"  
  
Jubilee coughed, then mumbled, "Okay", before falling back asleep.  
  
  
Rogue and Jean covered Kurt up in his torn little jacket and went out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan had finished his oatmeal and got up to bring the bowl back in the other room. After putting his bowl in a large tin bucket, which seemed to be serving as a sink, he noticed the fire pit near the corner of the room. There was sort of a screen, that could be covered up, over the pit on the ceiling to vent the smoke. He looked at a spot on the floor where it seemed the firewood was.  
  
'Hmph, looks like they're outta firewood.' Logan thought to himself. He made his way to the door and opened it, stepping outside and looking around. He didn't see another wood pile outside either. Logan noticed a path into the woods that must've served to gather firewood and go towards the 'playground' Jean spoke of. 'Maybe I should do 'em a favor an' get some wood.' He answered himself with a nod, then started off toward the path.  
  
His feet were still bare and slightly frost-bitten, and he had no shirt, but he went out anyways. Logan thought it was the least he could do for their hospitality.  
  
After using his claws to chop some firewood, he began carrying piles back toward the bunker and stacking them outside near the door.  
  
When Logan was on his third pile, he had just finished stacking it, when he heard a tiny voice and someone tugging on his torn pants leg.  
  
"Hey Mister Logan?"  
  
He looked down, surprised he hadn't sensed her before, he wasn't really paying attention to anything but the wood. "Huh?"  
  
Jubilee stared up at him, her bright blue eyes gleaming. "It's cold out here, whatcha doin'?"  
  
Logan stared at the small girl. "I'm uh..gettin' firewood for ya."  
  
Jubilee smiled. "Oh." She paused for a moment, then started following him when he was going back to get the rest of the wood.  
  
Logan sensed her now, and turned around. "What?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Mr. Logan?"  
  
He sighed. "Ya c'n jus' call me Logan kid, or Wolverine."  
  
She smiled. "Ok, Wolvie."  
  
Logan growled slightly at the nickname. "What?" He asked, starting to pick up more wood.   
  
Jubilee looked at the ground, then back up at his gruff face. "Your feet are bweeding." She pointed a small finger at his feet.  
  
Logan looked down at his cut up feet and shrugged. "Yeah..guess they are."  
  
Jubilee began jogging a little bit to catch up with him. She coughed, and tripped on a rock, falling to the ground.  
  
Logan stopped, turning around to see the little girl getting up from the ground and brushing herself off, coughing more. He put down the wood he was carrying and went over to her. "Y'ok darlin'?" He asked.  
  
Jubilee looked up, unphased by the fall. "Yeah, I'm okay." She grumbled, before getting caught up in a fit of coughing.  
  
Logan frowned. "Y'shouldn't be out here kid, it's too cold fer ya an' yer sick." He sighed and bent down to pick the yound girl up. "C'mon, I'll carry ya back."  
  
Jubilee jumped up into his arms and he stood up, leaving the wood, and began carrying her back to the bunker. "It's too cold for you too Wolvie. Yer sick too and Jean said to go to sleep."  
  
Logan chuckled. "Alright, after I get the rest o' the wood."   
  
  
  
A/N: please review. Hopefully if it works out right, this is gonna turn into a Logan/Jean. *~DarkChaos~* 


	3. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I do not; in a way, shape, or form, own the X-Men. Any of them! *sigh* Happy now? Oh yeah and the song is called 'Breathe' by Greenwheel, I don't own *that* either. So what the hell do I own? Don't ask me..  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, those of you who did. As for the journal writer, I'm pretty sure all of you guessed Scott, after reading it again I almost thought it was Scott myself. But nope, the journal writer is Remy. And a cyber cookie goes to *Kate* for guessing the stranger as Logan. Congrats. ^_^   
BTW- So i don't confuse you guys, this chap. isn't gonna be in journal form. And I'm not gonna even try writing Gambit's accent 'coz it'd come out too bad. So you'll hafta use your imaginations.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Friend or Foe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan was coming back one last time to bring the wood to the pile near the door of the bunker. He heard noises coming from the woods. Turning around he saw Rogue, Jean and Kurt coming back from the 'playground' in the woods.   
  
"Logan!" Jean said, surprised.  
  
Rogue looked at him. "What're yah doin' out here sugah? Yah barely got any clothes on and it's cold out!"  
  
Kurt just smiled happily, not paying any attention, and ran inside.  
  
Jean walked toward Logan. "Rogue's right, it's not good for you to be out here like that."  
  
Logan sighed and turned towards the wood he collected. "Well I brought ya some wood fer the fire." He shrugged. "It's the least I could do. B'sides, ya didn't have any left."  
  
Jean smiled slightly, then looked confused. She stared at the cleanly cut wood. "W-Wha? How did you cut all that wood? We only have one axe and it's very small..."  
  
Logan stumbled for a moment, thinking of how to explain his other ability. He grunted, letting loose all six of his adamantium claws. "I got these." He said simply.  
  
Jean gasped, taking a step back as she was shocked at first. She then found herself fascinated by his unique attributes. "A-Are those another part of your healing mutation?" She asked curiously.  
  
Logan retracted his claws, looking down at the ground. "Eh, I dunno." He paused. "Well, they ain't natural." Logan sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I got enhanced senses too." He smiled faintly.  
  
"Well I'm just learning more about you all the time Logan." Jean smirked, opening the bunker door. "Now come on inside, you must be freezing."  
  
Logan followed her in, glad that she didn't seem too frightened by the claws.  
  
Jean noticed the great warmth as she entered the bunker. Logan had apparently already lit the fire. Jubilee was snuggled up in her cot with some blankets. Jean smiled, walking over to the girl as Logan went into the kitchen area where Rogue and Kurt were. "Hey Jubes."  
  
Jubilee smiled widely. "Hiya Jean."  
  
Jean sat down on the cot next to Jubilee. "Were you alright with Logan while we were gone?" She trusted Logan, although some aspects of him frightened her a bit, such as his deadly claws. Jean knew that Logan wouldn't hurt Jubilee, but she'd feel better knowing that Jubes trusted him as well.  
  
"Yeah, he was real nice. He brought us wood for the fire." She grinned. Jubilee already trusted Logan and found herself quite attached to him.  
  
"Yes he did." Jean smiled. "I'm glad he was nice to you Jubes."  
  
"His feet were bweeding when we were outside. He told me to go back in because it's too cold out, but I told him that he should go inside too." Jubilee said proudly.  
  
"I'm glad he made go back inside Jubilee. You really shouldn't have gone out there." She looked at the girl sternly. Then Jean's expression softened a little. "His feet were bleeding?" Jean asked, recalling what Jubilee had said.  
  
She nodded. "Uh huh. Must be 'cuz he don't got any shoes."  
  
Jean got up off the cot. She looked down at Jubilee. "You stay put now, I'm gonna go make some hot tea." She walked away, into the kitchen area.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Logan sat on one of the stools while Rogue started boiling water over the fire. Kurt was sitting infront of Logan and staring at him.  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow at the small blue boy. "What?"   
  
Kurt grinned, showing his fangs. He swished his tail behind him. "How come you don't got all your clothes?" He asked, like a pesky little child who wants to know the answer to everything.  
  
Logan grunted. "I dunno."  
  
Jean walked into the room and Logan's eyes drifted towards her.  
  
Kurt continued his questioning. "Why don't you got any shoes?"  
  
Logan turned back to the pesky little boy. "I dunno."  
  
Jean came over to Kurt, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, why don't you go play a game with Jubes or something? Stop bothering Logan."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and 'ported into the other room.  
  
Logan smiled at Jean for rescuing him from the interrogation.  
  
"Logan, are you okay?" Jean asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Why?" He asked, looking up at her from his seat.  
  
"Jubilee said your feet were bleeding when you were outside."  
  
Logan shrugged. "Yeah, it's nothin'. I told ya, I'm a fast healer."  
  
Jean sighed at his stubborness. "That frostbite doesn't look all healed up to me. And if you don't rest so you will heal, it will just get worse you know."  
  
Logan grunted. "Alright, I'm goin'."  
  
Jean grinned. "I'll get you a hot washcloth to clean that up." She said, pointing to his wounded feet.  
  
Logan nodded and got up, going back to the cot he had been sleeping in. He limped slightly as he did so. He hadn't really noticed how much the frostbite actually hurt until now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on, it was getting late and Remy still hadn't gotten back from the army base. Rogue was getting a little worried, fearing that he had been caught.  
  
Suddenly Remy came through the door, carrying with him a bundle of clothes, some boots, a medicine bottle in his pocket, and blankets.  
  
"Remy!" Rogue nearly squeeled, running over to him to get some of the supplies. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for chere?"  
  
"What the hell took yah so long!? We were gettin' worried."  
  
Remy half-smiled. "Hey how 'bout you go try steelin' all this stuff without gettin' caught." He replied smugly.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ahlright, ahlright, now did yah get everythin'?"  
  
Remy nodded. "Clothes and boots for our stranger." He said, tossing the boots and clothing to Logan as he walked in with Jean from the kitchen.  
  
Logan caught the bundle and nodded. "Thanks." He set the clothes aside, not bothering to put them on now because he was just going to bed anyway.  
  
Remy tossed another bundle and a bottle to Jean. "Some blankets fo' Jubilee, and medicine fo' her cough."  
  
Jean put the blankets on a cot near where Kurt and Jubilee were fast asleep and went into the kitchen to put the medicine in a cupboard.  
  
  
Remy sighed, walking over to his cot that Logan had been sleeping in. "I am dead tired." He said yawning.   
  
Rogue yawned too and layed down on her cot with some blankets. She told Gambit about Logan and the wood he had brought in and he was grateful.  
  
Jean came back into the room, looking at Logan, Remy and Rogue.  
  
Remy started to get off his cot, he looked over at Logan. "I'm gettin' up mon ami, I'll be takin' the floor again tonight."  
  
Logan put his hand up to stop Remy. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take the floor, it's yer bed anyway and ya deserve a good night's sleep."   
  
Remy was about to argue but Jean stopped him. She looked over at Logan. "Logan, you can stay with me in my cot." She suddenly felt awkward. "Uh-I mean well...it's better than the floor...it's not too big but...I don't mind if you don't." She shrugged.  
  
Logan shrugged, looking at the surprised look on Gambit's face that he was trying to hide. "Uh..alright I guess."  
  
Remy shook his head to himself and rolled over in his cot to face the wall, pulling the blankets close and tried to fall asleep. He was sort of jealous actually. Why hadn't Jean offered for him to stay in her bed instead of a complete stranger? He shouldn't really have been jealous. He wasn't *that* jealous. Remy actually liked Rogue, not Jean, but he didn't trust Logan still and was weary of the whole situation.  
  
Jean sat down on her cot and smiled, motioning for Logan to come over. "You coming?." She asked him.   
  
Logan nodded, settling down on the cot near the wall. He was kind of at a loss as to where he should put his arms. It was sort of an uncomfortable position and a strange moment. He wanted to wrap his arms around Jean, but thought she may be uneasy about that.  
  
Jean snuggled up next to him, half-rolling over and looking into his eyes. She gently took his arm and pulled it over her to drape her shoulders comfortably and wrap around her. She could sense the tension he was feeling and tried to reassure him. "It's okay Logan, you can hold me you know."  
  
Logan sort of chuckled, the tension dissappearing. "Sorry Jeannie." He mumbled. "I ain't used ta this."  
  
"Neither am I." Jean said softly, snuggling closer to his chest.  
  
After some moving around a bit, and Jean apologizing for accidently jabbing Logan in the ribs a few times, they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Getting into a bit L/J here (keep in mind that they *are* about the same age in my universe ;) )...R/R may be coming later on...I'll have to see about that. Please Review guys. ~*DarkChaos*~ 


	4. Precious moments we must grasp

Author's Note: Things are gonna start to move kinda fast (about 14 years later) after this chap. If anything is too unclear or something, just tell me in a review. This *is* AU, so expect things to be different. Oh yeah, and i did decided to try a bit of Gambit's accent. ;) Don't hate me if it totally sux.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Precious moments we must grasp  
  
  
  
"And I can't ask for things to be still again,  
No I can't ask for you  
To offer the world through your eyes  
Longing for home again  
But home, is a feeling I buried in you  
I'm alright   
I'm alright  
It only hurts when I breathe"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean woke in the morning around 7, carefully lifting Logan's arm over her and slipping off the cot. She smiled, looking down at him and how peaceful he seemed sleeping there. Jean then walked toward the kitchen, after noticing that Jubilee and Kurt were still sleeping, as well as Rogue. She sensed Remy in the kitchen as she walked in.  
  
Remy leaned casually against the wall, staring at the fire that was going out. Without looking up, he greeted Jean. "Mornin' chere, sleep well?" He said with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Jean glared at him, a little surprised, then she grinned. "Actually I slept very well, thank you Remy."  
  
Remy stood straight up as Jean brought a pan of water to the fire. "Hey can you re-light the fire for me?"  
  
He nodded, crouching down to the pit. Remy touched a burt log with his bare hand, the energy going into it until it crackled and sparked, lighting up a nice fire once again. He got back up, dusting off his hands on his pants.  
  
Jean smiled a 'thank you' and using her telekinesis, so as not to get burned, she placed the pan of water on a metal rack over the flames.  
  
Jean walked over to the table in the corner, that was pretty much falling apart, and sat down on a stool across from Remy.  
  
"I still don' trust him y'know." Gambit said suddenly.  
  
Jean looked at him and frowned. She sighed. "Why *don't* you trust him Remy? I trust him and I *know* he would never intentionally hurt any of us!"   
  
Gambit stood quickly, nearly slamming his palm down on the table. "That's the thing!" He started pacing. "'Would never hurt any of us *intentionally*." Remy repeated, emphasizing on the word 'intentionally'.  
  
Jean sighed, but Remy wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Why are you sticking up fo' him Jean?!" He paused, frustrated.  
  
"Because I think I'm falling in love with him!" Jean retorted, unexpectantly. She put her hand up to her mouth, not expecting those words to escape from her own lips.  
  
Remy looked at her wide-eyed. He thought about what she had said for a moment, without saying one word. He thought of the love he felt between himself and Rogue and realized that Jean never had that chance. Remy was the only older man around, and he was Rogue's. Jean knew that, she'd felt it, although neither of them had said it straight out. Remy was about to speak again, but Jean stopped him.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Remy, and don't even say it." She sighed and looked away.  
  
"Alright chere, I won' say nothin'." He paused, thinking of defending himself against trusting Logan again. "But those claws of his...he may not mean ta hurt anyone, but they *are* dangerous non? The man don' even know what happened to 'im or anytin' 'bout him, b'sides that his name is Logan. We don' even know if that's his real name."  
  
Jean bit her lip, feeling the presence of another in the doorway. She saw the look on Remy's face and knew who it was. Jean turned around. It was Logan, and he heard almost everything they had just said.  
  
Logan looked up, standing in the doorway, his hand leaning against the frame. "I never meant to trouble you folks. Yer right, I'm too dangerous ta be around...I'll go." He said gruffly, turning away and walking to the door outside.  
  
Jean looked at his face before he turned to the door. She saw the hurt look in his eyes. Jean glared at Remy who seemed happy, but guilty at the same time to see Logan go.  
  
  
Logan started opening the door when he heard a tiny voice squeeling.  
  
Jubilee had heard a little of what was going on. She shot off of her cot like a rocket and ran towards Logan. "Wait!" She yelled, running over to him and grabbing hold of his pant's leg. "Pweeeaaase don't leave." Jubilee pouted. "We need you here."  
  
Logan looked down at her, the door still half-way open.  
  
Jubilee stared at him with big puppy-dog eyes, tears starting to form. She had already grown quite attached to him.  
  
Jean ran towards the door, finding movement in her legs once again. "She's right Logan, don't leave please. We *do* need you." She paused...  
  
Logan had never truly felt *needed* before. He didn't really know what to do. "Why?" He asked gruffly, turning back to face the door.  
  
  
The scene had caused quite an audience to form, and now Rogue and Kurt were up, both curious at the picture before them. Remy went over to Rogue, putting a hand up so she wouldn't say anything. Remy knew he'd screwed up, and he didn't want to make it worse now. Jean would be able to fix this...atleast, that's what he hoped.  
  
  
Jean stayed silent before replying. "*I* need you." She said, looking at Logan who was still staring outside. Jean reached a hand to his chin and turned his face to look at her. His eyes were cold and hardened, she knew he'd been through hell and back just by staring into them. "I *love* you."   
  
Logan looked shocked for a moment, then shut the door and looked back at Jean. "You *love* me?" His eyes seemed to soften a little.  
  
Jean nodded. "I love you Logan, and I don't care what your past was like...I want to go on with *our* future."  
  
Logan heard her say "our future". Up until recently he didn't even think he had a future. Now suddenly there was one infront of his face, offering it to him. He excepted it, smiling slightly, although a little confused.  
  
Jean smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face. She reached up and embraced Logan in a hug, then kissed him on the cheek. Remy and the others *were* still watching you know.  
  
Logan felt another small tug at his pants. He looked down to see a smiling Jubilee.  
  
"I wuv you too Wolvie." She grinned, reaching up for a hug.  
  
Logan let go of his hold on Jean and she stepped back a little. He saw Jubilee reaching her arms up towards him and he didn't quite know what to do.  
  
Jean nudged him. "She wants a hug." She whispered.  
  
Logan bent down, picking Jubilee up in a weary hug.  
  
Jubilee smiled, without hesitance she wrapped her small arms around his neck and squeezed. "You get to be a part of our family now too!"  
  
Jean looked at Logan, noting his weariness. She knew he wasn't used to this and it was all new to him. Jean pried Jubilee away from him and set the girl on the ground as Kurt bounded over to the group.  
  
"Can we have breakfast now Jean?"  
  
Logan chuckled and Jean laughed at the small boy. "Ofcourse we can Kurt, come on." She started toward the kitchen, grinning back at Logan.  
  
He sighed, scratching the back of his head and decided to go change into the clothes Remy had brought the other day.  
  
  
Remy shrugged, looking at Rogue who seemed incredibly shocked at everything that just happened. "Wha's wrong chere?" He smiled smugly. "You didn't know she liked him?"  
  
Rogue playfully slapped Remy's arm. "Like you *did* Swamp-Rat?" She retorted, smiling.  
  
Remy got up, dragging Rogue to her feet as they went to go eat breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean, Remy, Rogue, Jubilee, and Kurt sat at the table eating oatmeal when Logan came in, cleaner looking and dressed.  
  
"You clean up nice there sugah." Rogue said as he came in and sat down.  
  
Logan grunted. "Uh..thanks."  
  
Jean smiled and practically during the whole morning she just kept staring at him. She couldn't get over the fact that he had stayed, let alone that she confessed she loved him after knowing the man for about 2 days!  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Logan and Jean shared the same cot again, but this time Remy and Rogue were doing the same.  
  
Rogue made sure her skin was completely covered while snuggling closer to Remy. The cajun smiled, wrapping an arm around her and nuzzling her neck. Soon the two fell asleep, completely content with their long-awaited, although silent, confession of love. Logan and Jean, unknowingly, had inspired the couple and things were much sweeter now.  
  
  
  
  
  
During the night, Jean kept getting strange flashes of thoughts, or memories, in her head. The thoughts were violent, terrifying, and Jean could not recognize them as her own. Being unable to sleep, she sat up in bed, turning so that her feet hung over the side of the cot. She sighed deeply, and glanced at Logan. He was tossing in his sleep, more-so now that she had moved. He was practically drenched in sweat, and his face was twisted in a tortured expression. Jean suddenly realized, Logan was the one who was having the nightmare, but she kept getting parts of it, enough to wake her up.  
  
Logan suddenly shot up in bed, gasping. He shook his head and began breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his face with his hand.  
  
Jean turned to him. "Logan?..." He didn't answer her, he just kept rocking back and forth slightly with his head in his hands. "Logan, are you alright?" She asked soothingly, putting a gentle hand on his back.  
  
Logan's head snapped up, flinching and he turned toward Jean as if he hadn't known she was there. "Huh?" He took in a deep breath.  
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Logan looked at her worried expression. "Y-Yeah..." He took a shuddering breath, trying to calm down. "I'm fine."  
  
Jean frowned, then looked back into Logan's eyes. They were cold again, and pained. "Logan I-I felt some of what you were feeling....your..dream, well..parts of it were in my head." She paused, checking his expression.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry Jeannie..." Logan replied, his voice full of regret.  
  
"Don't be." Jean scooted back and snuggled up next to him on the cot, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling his arm around her. "I know more about you now.....some of what you've been through."  
  
Logan's breathing started to go back to normal gradually. He sighed, still feeling guilty about Jean getting parts of his nightmares. It wasn't everything, only pieces...but it was enough for anyone to normally run away from him screaming. Logan looked at Jean who was staying close by his side, not even thinking about leaving. He also realized that he never said anything when Jean had told him she loved him. "I love you too Jeannie." He said, a little above a whisper.  
  
Jean had heard him though. She smiled, sitting up and letting him lean on her this time. Jean pulled Logan close to her and just held him the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it was kinda mushy huh? *shrugs* The whole love thing kinda moved a bit fast, but i really wanted to get into the next part of the story. Hope it wasn't *too* fast. ;P And for Logan/Jean fans, I think you'll like the next chapter. 


	5. Parenthood, who'd have guessed?

Author's Note: This story is now fast-forwarding to 14 years in the future! *twilight zone music plays in the background* j/k, it won't be like the TZ, but it is in the future time. Sorry ta those of you who liked havin' 'em live in that crappy bunker with the war an' ev'rything. ;P I had an idea for a story, but didn't want to start a new one without finishin' this first, so i thought i'd integrate my new idea with the old one. B'sides i was kinda havin' pretty bad writer's block with the way it was going. *shrugs* Plus i got bored...short attention spand..heh heh. Anyways...  
READ THIS the rest of this AU is gonna be more like Ultimate-verse (don't worry, ya don't needta read ult. to understand. ;P ) That's just ta give ya a better picture of the characters now that they're older..even though in Ult. they're *still* teens..oh well. Speaking of 'older', their ages *now* are: Jean-35, Logan-about 36-37 (looks wise atleast), Remy-36, Rogue-33, Kurt-24, and Jubilee-22.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Parenthood...who'd have guessed?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Recap: The full out war on mutants has been over now for 10 years. When the war ended, a man named Professor Charles Xavier created a school for mutants where he'd train them to fight for the good of mankind.  
  
The mutants of bunker 117; Remy, Rogue, Jean, Logan, Kurt and Jubilee were contacted by Xavier and taken in to live at his school. There they met other mutants; Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe, Hank McCoy, Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels, to name a few.   
  
When first settling in to the institute, Jean and Logan finally tied the knot and were married. Rogue and Remy soon followed suite and were married a year later.  
  
  
Present: Logan and Jean now have a 5 year old son together, and they are all still living at the Xavier mansion. His name is Jack Logan Grey, and he is also a mutant like his parents. Jack's mutation has been noticable since birth. He is mainly a werewolf, although he always looks that way. Covered from head to toe with a thin layer of soft brown fur. He has no tail though, and no snout. A face more human than wolf, but he does have the animalistic senses.  
  
Jack possesses the healing factor of his father, but no signs of a mutation similar to his mother's. He has gorgeous green eyes like his mother, and facial features more like his Dad, and at times, with a temper to match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan walks through the front doors of the mansion, carrying with him an old duffle bag. All of sudden he hears the sound of small feet padding across the floor. He looks to his left and sees his little 5 year old boy racing around the corner, heading straight for him.  
  
Jack is running as fast as his little legs can carry him (which is pretty fast, given his wolf-like traits) towards his Dad who's been gone for a few days. "Daddy!!"   
  
Logan drops his duffle bag and outstretches his arms as the small boy leaps into them. "Mad Jack!" He says lovingly.  
  
Jack grins and Logan ruffles the boy's hair, making him frown.  
  
Jean then walks in the room, noticing the 'Kodak moment' of her little boy in his father's arms. She smiles, quickly heading towards Logan. "Welcome back."  
  
Logan grins, putting Jack down. He embraces his wife in his massive arms. "Miss me darlin'?"  
  
"It's been lonely here without you." Jean says, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
They hear a squeel from the small boy still standing right beside them. "Eww..."  
  
Logan chuckles, looking at Jack. "Whatcha been up to Mad Jack?"  
  
Jack starts rocking back on his heels, his hands behind his back. "Nooothin'." He grins.  
  
Jean gives him a certain motherly 'look'. "Tell Daddy what you did Jack."  
  
Jack grinned sheepishly. "I cwimbed up on the roof out the window."  
  
Logan laughed. "That's m'boy."  
  
Jean looked at Logan sternly. "Don't incourage him Logan, he scared me half to death!"  
  
Logan sighed. "Ahright." He picked Jack back up in his arms and looked at him with serious eyes. "I don't want'cha scarin' yer ma now 'kay kiddo?"  
  
Jack nodded. "'Kay." He said quietly.  
  
Logan nodded and put him back down. He shooed him away teasingly and Jack ran off, laughing and skidding around the corner.  
  
As soon as Jack was out of sight, Jean wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him passionately. "So, how was your mission?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Eh, same ol', same ol' I guess. A few scrapes, some fightin', nothin' really unusual."  
  
Jean turned to look into his eyes, her face marked with worry. "You're okay right?"  
  
Logan grinned, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "'Course I am darlin'. Y'don't gotta worry 'bout me." He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length, lifting her chin slightly with his hand. "I heal fast remember?"  
  
Jean half-smiled, running a hand through Logan's thick, wild hair. "I still worry though."  
  
Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking upstairs. "Atleast I get ta hold ya tonight. I missed that."  
  
Jean sighed contently. "Yeah, me too." She smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
After unpacking his things, and getting greeted by some of the other mansion's residents, Logan makes his way into the rec room to relax and maybe have a beer or two.  
  
Remy and Rogue were sitting on the couch together watching a movie when he walked in. They turned around as his presence was known in the room. "Oh, hey sugah." Rogue smiled that warm southern smile at him.  
  
"Uh-Hey Rogue, Cajun." Logan nodded at them both.  
  
Remy waved a hand up, still watching the movie.  
  
Logan sighed, figuring they probably wanted some alone time. He turned around and started towards the kitchen to get a beer anyway.  
  
Upon reaching the kitchen Logan saw Jean and Jack. He sniffed the air. "Mmm..I smell fresh cookies."   
  
Jack looked up, he was sitting on the counter making cookie dough balls. "You can't have any cookies 'till after dinner." He said in the most serious voice he could muster.  
  
Logan grunted, stepping closer to the cookies on the pan that were already done and cooling on the counter. "That so?" Just as he reached for a cookie, the entire tray moved out of his grasp. "Hey?! What gives?"  
  
Jean smirked, using her telekinesis to keep the cookies away from Logan. "No cookies until after dinner Logan." She said teasingly.  
  
Logan crossed his arms. "C'mon Jeannie, just one cookie."  
  
Jean shook her head. "Not what kind of example would that be setting for Jack if I let you have a cookie now?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jack said, sticking out his lower lip. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but Mom was the one with the cookies so he went with her.  
  
Logan sighed in defeat. "Ahright, ahright." He looked at Jack who had just stuffed a few chocolate chips in his mouth from the open bag.   
  
Jack noticed his Dad looking at him sternly. He snuck a few more chocolate chips, then sneakily hopped off the counter and handed them to Logan.  
  
Logan winked at him, taking the chips and tossing them in his mouth.  
  
"I saw that!" Jean yelled.  
  
Logan snapped his head up. "Make a run for it kiddo!" He whispered at Jack.  
  
Jack howled playfully and took off out of the kitchen.  
  
Logan soon followed suite as Jean stood glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly, running out of the kitchen and howling like Jack.  
  
"Get back here you two!" Jean yelled, laughing as she ran after them.  
  
  
  
Hank McCoy was walking out of his lab when he heard some strange howling and then little Jack came flying around the corner, just missing him. He quirked an eyebrow, turning to look at the small boy. "My stars and garters!" He gasped. "What is going on here?"  
  
All of a sudden Logan flew around the same corner as Jack, but wasn't able to miss running into the large, blue-furred Doctor. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhooooowwwww!" *SMASH!*  
  
Jean then came skidding around the corner, stopping just in time to see Hank sprawled on the floor, with Logan flat on his back beside him. "OhmyGod!..Are...you two..okay?!" She gasped between laughter and catching her breath.  
  
Logan got up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down at Hank apologetically and offered a hand to help him up. "Sorry 'bout that Hank."  
  
Beast rolled his eyes, glaring at Jean who couldn't stop laughing. "I swear, the two of you are worse than Jack sometimes!" Hank said, shaking his head.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughin' if I were you." Logan grumbled, staring hard at Jean.  
  
Jean squeeled as Logan pounced on her, attacking her with tickles. "Logan! Hahahaha!"   
  
Hank merely sighed and walked away.  
  
Logan continued tickling Jean as she squirmed, falling to the floor in the middle of the hallway. "Haha!Loganstop!haha!" She blabbered out.  
  
He finally stopped tickling her, letting her catch her breath. "Had enough Jeannie?"   
  
"You're awfully playful today Logan." Jean said smiling, still lying on the floor.  
  
Logan smirked. "Guess maturity don't come with age huh?"  
  
Jean sat up, wiping the laughter tears from her face. She suddenly became serious. "Did you ever picture our life ending up like this Logan? I mean, I know it's bad but, sometimes I used to think I would die during the war...I never imagined having a future afterward. Especially nothing like this."  
  
Logan gently brushed a hand through her soft, short hair. "Nope, I could never imagine having a life as good as it is now."   
  
Jean smiled, giving him a quick kiss before getting to her feet. "Well, we better go find our son before he causes some trouble."  
  
Logan chuckled, getting up off the floor. "Parenthood...who'd have guessed." He said to himself, before following Jean down the hallway.  
  
  
  
A/N-more chapters will come! all ya gotta do is click the little review button down there...pweeeaaaase *looks up with big puppy-dog eyes* 


	6. Secrets

Author's Note: I'm back, finally!! With a long awaited chapter 6! I hope I don't dissapoint anyone. Please r/r! ;P  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets  
  
  
  
That night, after Logan and Jean had given Jack a bath and finally gotten him tucked away in bed, it was their turn to sleep.  
  
Logan stripped down to his boxers and flopped down on the bed, curling close to his wife and wrapping his arm around her.   
  
Jean smiled, holding onto his arm that was around her. "Can you shut the light honey?"  
  
Logan reached over her, tugging at the lightswitch on the nightstand. He grunted, then turned off the light, returning his arm around Jean.  
  
She halfway rolled onto her back, looking up at him. "What was that?"   
  
"What?" Logan asked his wife, genuinely curious as to what she was talking about.  
  
Jean smiled faintly, then looked at Logan, a glint of concern in her eyes. "That grunt. That wasn't one of your casual grunts Logan. You only make that sort of noise when you're in pain."   
  
He half-smiled, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. "Ya know me too well Jeannie. I'm jus' a little sore's all."  
  
She sighed, frowning at him. "A little sore huh? Honey, you don't get sore unless it's serious."  
  
Logan half sat up in bed, leaning against his elbow. "I'm fine." He assured her.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Stubborn as usual. Now I know where Jack gets it from. Roll over." She commanded.  
  
Logan obeyed, turning to his side as Jean began massaging his shoulders.   
  
Jean noticed him wince and frowned. ~I hate when he does this. It must've been pretty hard out there on that mission if he's trying to hide something from me.~ Her thoughts trailed off and she continued to gently rub Logan's shoulders.  
  
  
  
Morning came rather abrubtly for Logan, as a brown furred blur came tumbling into his room, bounding up on the bed and hopping onto his back.  
  
"Oof!" Logan groaned, rolling onto his back and knocking the brown bundle off of him. He found himself looking into soft green eyes, that were innocent and full of spark.  
  
"Good mornin' Daddy." Jack grinned gleefully.  
  
Logan half-smiled. "Hey Mad Jack." He looked over to the empty side of the bed, already knowing Jean wasn't there by lack of a strong scent. His brows furrowed and he half sat up, scratching the back of his head. "What time is it?"  
  
Jack pointed to the digital clock beside the bed. "It's 10 A.M." He grinned, proud of himself for being able to read the clock.  
  
"Dammit, it's late." Logan grumbled, mostly to himself, although Jack's sensitive ears picked up on it.  
  
Jack crawled off the bed. "Mommy said to leave you alone 'cuz you needed more sleep." He smiled.  
  
Logan sighed with a hint of a smile. He looked back at his son. "Where is yer ma?"  
  
The little wolf boy just shrugged innocently. "I dunno." Jack smiled, baring his fangs and ran out of the room. "Bye Daddy!"  
  
Logan stretched out on the bed with a yawn, then finally rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.  
  
  
  
After a long hot shower, Logan walked out into the hall and started towards the stairs. When he reached the foyer, there was a loud squeel to his right and he turned to see a yellow raincoat clad Jubilee running towards him. "Hey Jubes."  
  
Jubilee nearly knocked him off his feet as she embraced him in a hug. "Hey yourself ya bug lug." She smiled, stepping back. "Thanks for coming ta see me when you got back yesterday Wolvie." She drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Jubes." Logan grunted. "I didn't do much when I got back besides run inta Hank and go ta bed." He chuckled.  
  
Jubilee put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, I heard about that. Hank was complaining at dinner. He blamed it on you instead of Jack." She laughed.  
  
Logan started walking past her, patting her shoulder as he did so. "Speakin' o'Hank, I gotta go talk to him. I'll see ya later Jubes."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. See ya Wolvie." Jubilee rolled her eyes, watching as Logan walked away. She remembered when she was little, living back in bunker 117 during the war. She remembered meeting Logan for the first time, and almost instantly taking to him, looking up to him for everything. Jubilee smiled at the memories, thinking of how he helped take care of her when she was sick, then she turned towards the rec room to watch tv.  
  
  
  
By the time Logan reached the lab, where Hank McCoy usually was if no where else, someone had beaten him to it. Jean was standing in the corner of the room talking with Hank. She had a concerned look on her face and was holding a bottle of pills in her hand.  
  
Jean suddenly turned towards the door when she heard Logan enter. She held up the pill bottle. "Logan, what are these for? Hank won't tell me, " She glared at the blue furred Doctor who looked helpless. "he said it's patient confidentiality...even thought I *am* your wife."  
  
Logan sighed, walking closer to Beast and Jean. "You can cut the crap Hank, it's alright. Jean darlin', I told Hank not ta tell ya anythin' yet. I jus' didn't want you worryin'."  
  
Jean frowned, crossing her arms, the bottle of pills still in her hand. "Well now I'm worried. So what are these for? And how can they do anything with your healing factor anyway?"  
  
"They're an experimental sedative I've been working on. The pills are very strong, so they somewhat counteract Logan's healing factor enough to be able to be effective." Beast interjected.  
  
Jean waved a hand in the air. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Sedative?" She turned to her husband. "Logan, why do you need a sedative?"  
  
"It's ta help me sleep better Jeannie. Fer the nightmares...they're back, an' worse than ever." He frowned with a sigh.  
  
Jean took Logan's arm and hugged him close to her, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh Logan." She whispered sympathetically. Ever since they had been at the institute, Logan's nightmares had gradually lessened until he didn't have them anymore. Now that they were back, Jean worried. What could have caused this? The fact that she didn't know made her feel worse. She looked to Hank. "You say the drug is experimental, and it counteracts his healing factor? As in slowing it down? Isn't that dangerous Hank?"  
  
Beast nodded. "Yes. Very dangerous, I'm afraid. Logan hasn't tried it yet, but we've been talking about it and we've agreed that it's time."  
  
Jean sighed, looking up at Logan as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Well, what if he takes it badly?"  
  
"That's why I need someone to monitor him while he's on the drug. Also why I've created an anti-toxin to elimate the drug quickly if need be." Beast held up a syringe filled with orange liquid. "One injection of this will to the trick."  
  
Logan looked to Jean for approval, then when she nodded he turned back to the Doctor. "So, when am I s'posed ta try this thing out?"  
  
"Tonight should be fine. I'll give Jean a case with the anti-toxin, and she can keep an eye on you."  
  
Jean and Logan both nodded and left the infirmary, Jean holding tightly to her husband's arm. She couldn't help but worry, and understood why Logan hadn't told her about his talks with Hank right away, but she was still a little mad for him not telling her.  
  
  
  
A/N-so, what do ya think? It's been awhile since I've worked on this story, but an idea popped inta my head for another chapter so I had to type. ;P please review! It'd mean a lot. Oh yeah, and if I get more reviews, hopefully I'll be able ta get another chapter up sooner. 


	7. Chick Flicks and Poker

Chapter 7: Chick Flicks and Poker  
  
  
  
When night time came, Jean had just gotten out of the shower while Logan was putting Jack to bed. Jean was just about to check on them when she heard a soft *thunk* from Jack's room right next door. She hurried in the room to find Logan lying on the floor and Jack bouncing on the bed.   
  
"Mommy, Daddy fell on the fwoor!" Jack bounced, pointing to Logan.  
  
Jean quickly knelt by her husband's side and checked his pulse. It was a slow, steady rhythm, he was only sleeping. Jean sighed. She figured Logan had already taken the pills, not realizing how fast they would work on sedating him. She stood up, her hands on her hips in a very motherly fasion. "Alright Jack, back in bed now."  
  
The little wolf-boy pouted. "But I wanted to play with Daddy!"  
  
Jean pulled the covers over Jack as he snuggled into the bed. "Daddy's sleeping, you can play tomorrow. You have school in the morning with Hank, so you better go to sleep."  
  
Jack sighed in defeat and rolled on his side, hugging a stuffed toy close to him and shutting his eyes.  
  
Jean looked over at Logan's sleeping form on the floor. She couldn't help but quirk a small smile. She sighed. ~What am I to do with you now, hmm?~ Jean used her telekinesis to raise Logan into the air and floated him back into their own room, following closely behind.  
  
As they entered the room, Jean gently sent him down on the bed. She flopped down beside him, curling in close and resting her head on his chest. Jean only hopped that he would have a restful sleep with no nightmares, and no complications with the medicine. She had the anti-toxin close by, just in case.  
  
  
  
Jean woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off at 8 a.m. She groaned, and telekinetically hit the button to turn it off. Jean yawned, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She looked toward Logan who still seemed to be sleeping peacefully beside her. Jean smiled to herself. ~I guess the medicine worked then...so far, so good. I'll let him sleep for a while longer.~  
  
Jean flung her feet over the side of the bed and tiredly got up. She had to wake up Jack and get him ready for school this morning.  
  
  
  
It was around 10 o'clock when Jean finally finished getting Jack ready and brought him to Hank's little classroom in the mansion. After taking a quick shower, she walked into her bedroom to check on Logan.  
  
He was sitting on one side of the bed, facing the window, looking as if he had just woken up. Jean smiled, walking towards the bed. "Hey babe, sleep good?" Logan hadn't answered her and Jean furrowed her brows. She walked around the bed and sat down beside him before he finally looked up. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Logan stared at her with a look of confuson. "Huh? What?" He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs.   
  
Jean reached her hand up and brushed it along the side of his face. *~Logan, what's the matter with you?~* She asked, this time, using telepathy.  
  
Logan just shook his head with a shrug and took Jean's hand. "I dunno, I'm not hearin' so well right now. My other senses're off too...I didn't even smell ya when you came in the room."  
  
Jean nodded. "It must be an effect of the medication or something." She spoke loudly and Logan seemed to hear what she was saying this time. He just nodded back at her and Jean took his arm, pulling him up to his feet. "Why don't you take a shower and get dressed, we'll have to wait until Hank's done teaching Jack before you go see him."  
  
Logan sighed. "Ahright." He half-smiled, kissing Jean on the cheek and left to take a shower.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, in the med lab...  
  
Logan sat patiently on the table as Hank started checking him over.   
  
Jean was standing next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at Beast. "So Hank, is it just the medicine that's effecting his hearing?"  
  
The blue furred doctor stood there with a very professional look on his face. "There's more to it than that. Since Logan's enhanced senses are because of his healing factor, this means that his healing has been effected."  
  
Logan carefully picked up on what Hank was saying, listening carefully.  
  
Jean's face was marked with more concern. "What do we do about it?"  
  
"The medicine is already in Logan's system, so the anti-toxin would be of no use to us now. The dulling of his healing factor seems to just be a slight after-effect of the medicine, only meaning that it hasn't fully worn off yet. Nothing more. And since it's the first time Logan's taken the medication, his system hasn't yet adapted to it. The more he uses the sedatives, the lesser the after-effects."  
  
Jean nodded and Logan hopped off the medical bed, anxious to get out of the stuffy med lab.   
  
Before Logan got the chance to leave, Hank stopped him. "So uh, Logan. Take it easy today and try to remember that your healing factor isn't at it's best alright." He winked and walked past Logan and Jean, heading towards his regular lab so he could work on some experiments for a little while.  
  
Logan just rolled his eyes and started to take off.  
  
"Not so fast Logan." Jean called him back as she would Jack. "Hank's right Logan, you need to take it easy ok?"  
  
He let out a long sigh and nodded. "Don't worry darlin', I'll be fine." Logan smirked and took off for a poker game with Remy, Kurt, and Scott.  
  
  
  
Jean started to walk past the rec room when she heard people talking. She backed up and entered the room where Rogue and Ororo were watching a movie. "Hey girls, what are you watching?"  
  
Rogue and Ororo both looked up from the television screen. "Oh hello Jean. We're watching Sleepless in Seatle. It just started."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm tryin' ta convince Storm here that this movie ain't worth watchin'. It's the most dragged out love story ever!" Rogue drawled with a laugh.  
  
Jean smiled. "Oh, I dunno. It's kind of cute though, don't you think?"  
  
Rogue just shrugged turning back to the movie. "C'mon Jean, have a seat."  
  
Jean looked around, noticing there wasn't a guy in sight. Usually the women got harassed by men who would rather watch football, whenever there was a chick flick on. They had many fights over the t.v. Sometimes it was rather amusing. "Where are the boys?"  
  
"I believe they're all in the lower levels playing poker. I feel bad for Scott though. They dragged him to play and he's terrible at keeping a poker face." Ororo replied, laughing.  
  
Jean smiled. She new Ororo had a little thing going on with Scott, although she tried to keep it somewhat quiet. They'd been giving off signs ever since Jean had first met them when she, Logan, Rogue, Remy, Jubilee, and Kurt first came to the mansion.   
  
Rogue passed Jean a bowl of popcorn as she sat down on the couch. "And you don't gotta worry about Jack either, Jean. He's outside with Jubilee, Kitty, and Evan playing baseball."  
  
Jean smiled, thankful to get away from her worries for awhile.  
  
  
  
During the poker game...  
  
"Hurry up mon ami and place your bets, de others be gettin' a bit rowdy non?" Remy told Kurt, hoping the young man would just fold.  
  
"Okay, umm...I'll see your 5 dollars, and raise you...uh..."  
  
"Ya better just fold Elf, ya can't win with a pair o' twos." Logan smirked. Luckily his hearing was back to normal (normal for someone without enhanced senses), otherwise the guys would probably be playing jokes on him instead of Nightcrawler.  
  
"Ok..." Kurt sighed in defeat, lying his cards face down. "I fold." Then his eyes furrowed and he stood up quickly surprising the others, with an angered look on his face. "Hey! How'd *you* know I had a pair of twos?!" He glared at Logan.  
  
Logan just shrugged, and Hank (who gave up on experiments to join the game), Remy, and Scott all laughed. "The last time you got up fer pretzels, ya left all yer cards face up."  
  
Kurt frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh man!" He couldn't help but smile a little. It was pretty funny...and very foolish of him (look who he's playing cards with!).  
  
"Alrighty Scott, your turn. Are you going to place a bet?" Hank asked with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Scott scrunched his nose for a second, staring at his cards. He then placed them face down on the table. "I fold."  
  
Remy's eyes brightened. "The rest o' you guys should jus' quit now non? I be winnin' all night long I tell you." He grinned.  
  
  
  
A/N-Ok, I think I only got one review last time, but because of that reviewer...this chapter is up. Please be kind and review!!! More chapters will come! If that's what you want that is....;P 


	8. Dangers of Parenthood

Chapter 8: Dangers of Parenthood  
  
  
  
Nearing the end of the night...  
  
Beast, Kurt, Logan, and even Remy were all sporting looks of suprise, anger, defeat, and bafflement. Scott 'The Stiff' Summers had won nearly every game of poker that night. He was grinning madly, with all the other guys' money. Though it wasn't an incredible amount, (the guys were only playing with 1's and 5's) he had won.  
  
Everyone else invited him to play because they knew he sucked at cards. Apparently tonight was his lucky night, or Scott had been fooling them all along. Something they would never know.  
  
Scott smiled, looking around at all the grumpy faces. "Anyone for another round?"  
  
Remy sighed, standing back from the table. "Das it fo' dis Cajun mon ami, I'm done fo' th'night." With that said, he solemly left the room, shaking his head in disbelief that he could loose so many times in one night.  
  
Kurt and Beast stood up as well. "I'm out guys. I'm going to bed." With the *BAMF* of imploding air, the blue furred mutant was was gone.  
  
Beast waved a goodbye to everyone, and as he started to walk past Logan's chair, he paused and placed a large furred hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you feeling any better Logan?"  
  
Logan just grunted and stood up. "Yeah, great Hank." He and Beast left the lower levels of the mansion and Scott to gather his winnings.  
  
"Any of you guys wanna play tomorrow night?" Scott called with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Logan and Beast just both glared back at him, and he smiled sheepishly and looked away.  
  
  
  
Hank and Logan entered the elevator to go upstairs, neither really saying anything.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine Logan?" Beast finally spoke up. He was concerned, but he also knew that Logan wasn't the type that liked to speak about himself much, or show any kind of weakness. Although, since having a family, that has changed a little bit.  
  
Logan just sighed. "Look, I'm fine Hank. I think my senses and everything's back already anyway." That was a lie, but Beast didn't need to know that. Logan felt fine, but he also knew that his senses and healing factor weren't back all the way.  
  
Hank just nodded, and when the elevator stopped upstairs, they went their seperate ways without another word.  
  
  
  
When Sleepless in Seatle had ended, Kitty had joined Ororo, Rogue, and Jean and they all decided on having a chick flick fest since the guys were all in the basement playing poker all night.  
  
They sat for hours watching Titanic, Runaway Bride, and My Best Friend's Wedding. By the begining of the last movie, all the woman were in tears besides Kitty, who had fallen asleep.  
  
"Jean, yah think yah can pass me a tissue?" Rogue asked, sniffling, and reaching out for something to wipe her tears.  
  
Logan walked into the room casually and leaned against the back of the sofa. He grunted, glancing from the screen to the bawling women. "What the hell're ya cryin' about?"  
  
"You wouldn't get it Logan." Ororo told him, trying to hide her own tears. "It's a girl thing."  
  
Logan just grunted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever 'Ro." He smirked.  
  
Jean passed Rogue the tissue box and reached up a hand, waving at Logan. "Hey babe. Did you win?"  
  
He grunted. "Don't ask." Logan looked down at Kitty's sleeping form, curled up in the corner of the couch. "Where's Jubes?"  
  
"She and Evan are watching a movie in the playroom. Jubilee said she'd check up on Jack in about an hour, you know how he likes to sneak out of bed."  
  
Logan nodded and started to walk away. "Ahright, well I'm goin' ta bed. You chicks have fun." He winked slyly. "Don't cry yerselves dry now."  
  
Jean looked back at her husband as he started toward the stairs. "Logan, don't forget your pills."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He waved a hand back at Jean and climbed the stairs to his room. 'Cripes, does the whole friggin' mansion gotta know about me takin' pills now?' Logan didn't really want to take more medicine to dull his senses again, but the more he took the pills, the sooner his body would get used to it so the effects wouldn't last into the next morning.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Jubilee rushed into Logan and Jean's room in a panic. She flicked on the lights, nearly yelling. "Logan!" She ran towards the bed and started shaking him to get him up. "C'mon Wolvie, GET UP!" She shook him harder, sending tiny *pafs* infront of his eyes to wake him up.  
  
Unfortunately, Logan's medication had knocked him right out, but atleast this time he'd gotten into bed before taking it. His eyes were closed and he had been in a deep sleep, but the backs of his eyelids were flashing brightly and there was muffled yelling in his ears and he felt like he was in an earthquake.   
  
"C'mon, GET UP! Jack's in trouble! You're the closest one around, Wolvie GET UP!" Jubilee yelled at him frantically.  
  
Upon hearing that his son was in trouble, Logan's eyes shot open and he groaned, woozily sitting up. His vision was blurred from the medication and he tried to focus on the visibly upset Jubilee. "Jubes...what's wrong? What happened with Jack?!"  
  
Jubilee continued shaking him, until he stood up. "I just fell asleep for a second, Evan already went back to his room and, I went to check on Jack....and he wasn't in bed, and I-I heard a scream...his window was open, and...Wolvie he's stuck on the roof!"  
  
"What?!" Logan started wobily racing out of the room in just a pair of shorts. He still couldn't focus straight, and all he thought of that moment was getting his son.  
  
Jubilee noticed Logan was pretty shaky on his feet, but figured it was due to sleepiness. She had no idea about the medication and what it did to him. She took his arm and rushed out of the room, taking him next door to Jack's.  
  
  
  
They peered out the window, craning their necks to look up. Logan saw a blurry brown fuzzball through the darkness, sitting on the peak of the roof with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs.   
  
"Daddy!" Jack cried, when he saw Logan stick his head out the window.  
  
"Hang on Jack, Daddy's comin' kiddo."   
  
Jack started to stand up and slipped on the angled roof. "AHHH!" The little boy yelped.  
  
"JACK!" Logan started to climb out onto the roof himself. He hurried as fast as he could in the state he was in, noticing now that his little boy was barely clinging to the side of the roof.  
  
"Ohmigod! Wolvie, can ya see him?" Jubilee cried nervously, trying to look out the window while Logan climbed out of it.  
  
"He's hangin' on Jubes, but barely. Go'n get Jean, an' hurry." Logan watched Jubilee race out of the room as he pulled himself up on the roof. He was fighting off dizzyness, fatigue, and blurred vision as it was, not to mention that his healing and senses were shot from the meds. Logan hoped he'd be able to reach Jack in time, and that Jean would get there in time to help them both.  
  
  
  
A/N-More to come! If you want it...;P Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeee REVIEW! For Jack and Wolvie, pwease?! Otherwise, they might be stuck on that roof forever. ;P 


	9. To The Rescue

A/N: I didn't get any reviews last chap, but yet...I'm *still* writing. Why? I have no idea...Maybe it's 'cause my muse keeps poking me with a stick. Someone please review for me??? *pouts* (elbows muse) *muse pouts*  
  
Chapter 9: To The Rescue  
  
  
  
After grabbing Jean from the rec room, Jubilee, Jean, and Rogue (who was the only one left awake) hurried as fast as they could to Jack's room.  
  
"Jubilee, Logan went out on the roof after him?!" Jean asked nervously as they climbed the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, Jack started to fall so he climbed out there."   
  
"Jean, ain't Logan on that medication that messes up his senses?" Rogue asked, concern evident in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no." Jean breathed.   
  
"What?!" Jubilee excaimed (apparently the only one who didn't know).  
  
"The pills Hank gave him are so strong, he probably can barely stand and stay awake. We have to hurry." Jean ran down the corridor and burst into Jack's room, quickly moving towards the open window.  
  
~Oh man, this is all my fault!~ Jubilee thought to herself. ~No wonder why he was so out of it...like duh!~  
  
Rogue and Jubilee just stood beside the window out of the way, unable to really do much more.  
  
"Logan?! Jack?!" Jean called out the window, her voice wavering. ~Oh no, I don't see them!~  
  
"Over...here!" Logan yelled back gruffly.  
  
Jean levitated herself out of the window as Jubilee and Rogue looked on. She saw Logan on the opposite slope of the roof, hanging on to the gutter with one hand. She sighed, somewhat relieved as she noticed Jack was in his other arm, hanging on tightly. "Don't move, I've got you." Jean called over to them.  
  
Jack was crying, holding on to his Dad's arm with a death grip.  
  
"Shh..s'ok, everythin's gonna be fine. Mommy's gonna get us back inside. Jus' keep holdin' on Jack." Logan assured him. *-Ahright Jean, ya gotta work a little faster than that. I dunno how long I can hold on.-* He called to his wife telepathically.  
  
*-Sorry honey, I've got you now.-* Using her telekinesis, Jean lifted Logan and Jack off the roof ledge, and carefully brought them back in through the window, one at a time.  
  
  
  
Once everyone was back in the mansion safely, the tension seemed to die down. Jean had calmed down Jack, using her telepathy, and put him back to bed, making sure to lock the window securely this time.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay now guys?" Jubilee asked, waiting with Rogue in the hallway until Jean and Logan came out of Jack's room.  
  
"We're good Jubes. Y'can go back ta bed now." Logan assured her tiredly. He was leaning on Jean heavily, mostly so he didn't pass out, but he tried to hide it.  
  
Rogue nodded at the two. "Ahlright, well g'night everyone." She waved and walked off to her room to go and sleep beside her husband.  
  
"Ok, yeah, so...goodnight." Jubilee trudged off, still feeling guilty about what had happened.  
  
Logan sighed heavily, resting his head on his wife's shoulder. "Let's go ta bed Jean, before I fall on the floor again." He smirked, but Jean didn't seem to find anything amusing.  
  
She frowned, concern showing in her eyes, and began leading her husband to their room. "Logan, you could've been seriously hurt out there. You're not yourself on that medication, you probably couldn't see a thing, and you can barely stand."  
  
"I'm sorry darlin', but Jack was in trouble, I needed ta do somethin'. He could've been alot worse if I didn't do anything right then." Logan defended himself.  
  
Jean sighed as they both flopped down on the bed. She shut off the lights and curled in close to Logan as he layed down. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you. But you're right Logan, he couldn't been alot worse." She looked up at him, but he was already fast asleep. ~This isn't good Logan. You can't just keep going around acting like you're fine when you're not. I don't want you to have those awful nightmares, but I don't like what this medication is doing to you either.~ Jean thought to herself with a frown. She then closed her eyes and leaned her head against Logan's chest and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Morning came much slower than usual; Jack didn't have school with Hank today, so Jean didn't have to get up early. The thing was, she was awake anyway.  
  
Jean laid on the bed, curled on her side, facing Logan so that their noses nearly touched, and holding his hand in both of hers. He was still sleeping soundly, and all Jean could think about were his nightmares. ~What caused them to come back after years without them? Did something traumatic happen on his mission a few days ago? Was there something that triggered painful memories? Maybe Professor Xavier can help.~  
  
Jean suddenly heard the slight creak of their bedroom door opening, and soft padding across the floor toward the bed. She already knew it was Jack.  
  
The little boy climbed up on the bed, squeezing himself between his sleeping father and his mother, and laying down. "Hi Mommy." Jack smiled tiredly, making his little wolf-fangs visible.  
  
"Hey Jacky baby." Jean released Logan's hand and wrapped her arm around her son. "Are you still sleepy? You don't have school today, you can sleep longer."  
  
Jack nodded, hugging closer to his mom. "Can I sleep here?"  
  
"Sure baby, just don't wake Daddy up okay?" Jean smiled, sliding over in the bed so Jack wouldn't bump into Logan. She ruffled his soft hair as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
A little while later, Jean shifted to a sitting position, careful not to wake her sleeping boys. Logan began to stir awake anyway, and mumbled something softly, rolling over and yawning as he opened his eyes.  
  
Jean had a 'good morning' smile all over her face, but Logan could still tell that something was bothering her.  
  
Scratching the back of his head, Logan sat up, noticing for the first time that Jack was lying between them. He looked at his wife and smiled lopsidedly. "Mornin' darlin'." He looked down at Jack again. "Did he have a bad dream last night?"  
  
Jean shook her head, leaning into Logan's hand as he brushed it along her cheek. "No, he just came in this morning. I told him he could sleep longer, I think Jack forgot he didn't have school today." She let out a short laugh.  
  
"Heh." Logan gave his wife a kiss, then carefully got out of bed, ruffling his messy hair. He threw on a robe, not bothering to tie it closed, and started toward the door. "Ya know what? I'm gonna make you some breakfast this mornin'."   
  
Jean gave him a sly look. "Oh really now? Any special reason?"  
  
"Yep." Logan grinned. "Jus' 'cuz I love ya." He winked and sauntered out of the room.  
  
Jean shook her head with a smile and flopped down, back against the pillows lazily.  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews? Anyone? I need them to survive!!! I swear it! *falls on the floor* ow... 


	10. With or Without

Chapter 10: With or Without  
  
  
  
Jean quietly stepped into the kitchen, wary of the various smells wafting from the room, none of which (surprisingly) were the scents of burnt food. She had Jack resting on the side of her hip, one arm around him. He smiled sleepily as they walked into the room.   
  
Logan was busy at the stove, when he turned around to face his family, two plates in his hand. "'Mornin'. Now siddown so I c'n serve ya yer breakfast." He smiled at the two with a wink.  
  
Jean took a seat after setting Jack down in the little booster seat on the chair to her left. The little boy leaned forward against the table. "Mommy I want ceweal."  
  
Jean smiled, patting his hand. "Alright honey, I'll get you some." She started to get up, but Logan gave her a warning glare and made her sit back down.   
  
"No, no, no. I'm takin' care o'you this mornin' darlin'. Lemme get Jack's cereal." He looked to his son, crouching down so he met Jack's eye level. "Ahright Mad Jack, you want Kix, Cheerios, or Life?"  
  
"Umm..." Jack looked up thoughtfully, his bright green eyes gleaming. "Cheewios." He grinned, tiny little fangs poking out.  
  
Logan nodded, ruffling Jack's soft brown hair. "Okay kiddo."  
  
Jean looked at the plate of food infront of her. There was some kind of omlet, along with three strips of bacon. Logan also left her a cup of coffee, one milk and half a sugar, just the way she liked it. "Mmm, this omlet smells great Logan, what's in it?"  
  
He handed Jack his cereal and a spoon, then took his seat beside Jean and began digging into his own food. "It's a veggie omlet. Ya told me you liked that stuff."  
  
Jean smiled and cautiously took a bite of her food. "Mmm, this is good."  
  
Logan grinned. "What'd ya expect?" He winked, shoveling more of his bacon and cheese omlet into his mouth.  
  
Jean leaned over to him, kissing Logan on the cheek. "Thank you for this. It was really sweet of you."  
  
"Don't go spreadin' that around, I've got a reputation to uphold." He laughed gruffly with a wink.  
  
  
  
After finishing off her own breakfast and giving the bacon to Logan, Jean suddenly realized the large amount of food he seemed to be consuming this morning. She hadn't said anything, but figured it was due to the loss of his healing factor and the need to refuel his body. Jean thought about asking Hank about that later.  
  
Jubilee stepped into the kitchen, rumaging through the cupboards until she pulled out a granola bar. She looked over at Jean, Logan, and Jack and smiled. "Hey guys."  
  
"Good morning Jubilee." Jean greeted the girl.  
  
"Mornin' Jubes."  
  
As Jubilee started to leave the kitchen, Jean called her back.  
  
"Oh, Jubilee, I was wondering if you could watch Jack for a few hours?"  
  
The girl took a bite of her granola bar and thought for a moment. ~Hmm...do I have anything ta do today? I was gonna go to the mall...eh, later though...so...~ She smiled at Jean, motioning for Jack to come toward her. "Sure, I'll take him."  
  
The little boy smiled, hopping off his chair and jumping into Jubilee's arms. "Juby!"  
  
She waved back at Logan and Jean one more time, and carried the little boy out the door. Silently, Jubilee prayed to be free of any repurcussions of the events last night. She definetly didn't want *that* happening again, she had felt guilty enough already.  
  
"You better behave Jack!" Jean called after her son as they dissappeared out the door.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Logan went to the parts shop for more tools to work on the motorcycle he was repairing. Meanwhile, Jean had gone to the med lab to talk to Hank.  
  
Beast leaned against a table, looking at Jean thoughtfully. He half smiled to assure her that nothing was wrong. "It's alright Jean, I'd expect him to be eating more than average right now. His body feeds off anything that Logan consumes in order to replenish his healing factor."  
  
Jean nodded, crossing her arms. "Hank...what would happen if he went off the medication for one night atleast?"  
  
Beast had a calculating look on his face. "Well, I don't know if I'd reccomend that Jean."  
  
She sighed. "He hasn't been the same after being on those pills. He seems tired all the time, and slowed down. I know the meds take a toll on Logan's healing factor, but I'm not sure this is good for him even though he is dealing with it." Jean paused for a moment. "Do you think the nightmares would return?"  
  
Hank nodded with a slight frown. "Most likely, unless the medicine has already stopped them from returning completely." He shrugged. "We can give it a try. But just like the first night he was on the pills, you'll need to keep an eye on him. Logan's body may go through withdrawal. Have you talked to him about this?"  
  
Jean shook her head. "No, but I will Hank."  
  
"Alright, well as long as he is informed." Beast went back to his work, checking blood samples and all that.  
  
Jean left the infirmary, wondering if she was doing the right thing after all.  
  



	11. Just working things out

A/N: wow, it's been forever since i updated this and i suddenly felt inspired to finally write this chapter. I hope someone's out there willing ta read it.   
I hadta change some things because of the QuickEdit, no star thingies or the squigly line...grr...ok so here goes.  
**-this is telepathic speech-**and_ words in italics are thoughts_  
  
Chapter 11: Just working things out  
  
  
  
Jean was just looking for Logan when she found him in the play room with Jack who was building a big tower with Leggos.   
  
"Mommy!" Jack grinned and waved at her as she walked in. "Lookit what I made!" he moved to hold up his tower and it fell apart. The little wolf-boy frowned, then started building it up again.   
  
"Hey Jeannie." Logan smiled at her as he got up from the floor, handing Jack a few Leggos. "Jubes was dyin' ta go ta the mall with Kitty, so I let 'er take off while I watch the kid."  
  
"Logan I need to talk to you for a minute." She jerked her head to the side and motioned toward the door.  
  
Watching her curiously, Logan followed her out of the room. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's wrong Jean, darlin'?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your pills." She raised a hand, not allowing Logan to speak so she could finish what she needed to say. "Hank's already told me the risks and he wanted to make sure I ran this by you first. We talked about taking you off the meds for awhile." Jean watched Logan's expression that changed from confusion to deep thought.  
  
He frowned, shifting his feet and dropping his arms to shove his hands in his pockets. "Well...what for?"   
  
"Because you can't be yourself when your on those pills, and I'm worried about you." Jean looked at him seriously, stepping a little closer. "The nightmares might already be gone, and he said we could give it a try. I think he's concerned that you'll go through withdrawal, but I'm gonna look after you."  
  
Logan sighed, looking down at the floor. He pulled his hands from his pockets, then absently scratched the back of his neck. "Ahright, I'll do it fer you." He looked up with a faint smile.  
  
"Thanks honey." Jean wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
"I'm gonna go work s'more on my old bike. Took a longer break than I thought." Logan half-smiled, then walked away down the hall.  
  
Jean frowned as she watched him go. She wasn't so sure he was all too thrilled about being off the medication. _Is he that worried about his nightmares? Something had to have happened to get him like this... _Jean shook her head, then walked back into the play room only to find Jack fast asleep, surrounded by piles of Leggos.   
  
  
  
Ororo and Scott were lounging in the rec room later that afternoon after dinner. Well, Ororo was lounging, Scott was going over training sessions, scribbling things down on a piece of paper like a pro football coach working plays.  
  
"When is Charles returning from his trip to...what was it called?" Ororo asked, gazing over at Scott from her chair.  
  
"Muir Island, the Mutant Research Center there." He answered without looking up from his work. Then he shrugged. "He said it was going to be a few weeks. He's got genetic research or something to do with Moira MacTaggert. His old flame." Scott sort of chuckled, smirking a little and finally looking up and putting his pen down.   
  
Suddenly Evan ran into the rec room, skidding to a halt and glancing at Ororo and Scott. "Hey, did you guys see Jack run by here?" he asked, scratching his head.  
  
"No," Ororo shook her head, brows creased. "I thought he was down for a nap?"  
  
"Uh uh." Evan frowned with a sigh. "That was before dinner, he's awake now. I got stuck watching him 'cuz Kitty and Jubes are STILL at the mall. And I know he's been in the kitchen 'cuz Rogue's in there now tryin' to get gum out of her hair."  
  
Scott just looked at Evan and shrugged as Ororo stifled a laugh.  
  
Sighing again, Evan shook his head and ran out of the room to continue searching.   
  
Ororo laughed with a smile as her nephew left. "Where on Earth are that boy's parents?" She asked, talking about Jack.  
  
"Jean went out to buy some milk, and I think Logan's went back to working on his motorcycle." Scott frowned, glancing down at the paper in his lap. "So I guess this means no one's going to be doing any training tonight huh?"  
  
"I dunno, I for one could use a work out." Ororo smiled and got up, turning off the TV.  
  
Scott hopped to his feet, eager to try out some new training teqniques down in the danger room. "Alright then, let's go."  
  
  
  
In the control tower of the danger room...  
  
Cyclops and Storm had already changed into work out gear when they walked into the control tower, prepared to set the computer for their session. They were surprised to find the room was already being occupied.  
  
Down below, Logan was involved in quite the work out; slashing and battling numbers of robots, blades, and lasers that came out of the walls and floor.  
  
"Should he really be doing that?" Ororo asked with concern in her voice as she glanced over at Scott. "Jean told me the medication he's on has been messing with his healing factor and other senses lately."  
  
Scott leaned over a panel to look down into the room. "He seems to be doing ok." he shrugged, cringing slightly as Logan dodged a flailing robot arm, only to be slammed into by another robot that came out of the wall. "....On second thought, maybe we should stop him." Scott cancelled the session through the computer, looking down to find Logan staring up into the tower accusingly.  
  
"What gives?!" he yelled with a grunt.  
  
Ororo went over to the intercom and pressed a button so she could be heard from the speakers within the room. "You shouldn't be doing such a strenuous session without any supervision." she noticed Logan rolling his eyes, then shook her head and got into the elevator along with Scott to get down into the room.   
  
Logan was standing with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face as he watched Ororo and Scott come out of the elevator.   
  
"Are you alright?" Ororo asked him with concern. Logan's work out clothes were nearly shredded. "We saw you get hit pretty hard by one of the robots."  
  
"Yeah." He grunted, then crossed his arms and looked from Ororo to Scott before marching out of the room.   
  
Scott just shook his head when Logan had gone. "That man does not know his limits."  
  
Ororo smiled faintly, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do not worry Scott, Logan knows what he's doing..." she paused. "Most of the time."  
  
Scott smirked.  
  
"He just isn't as self-aware with his healing factor not working properly and all that due to the medication he's been on lately."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Scott smiled at Ororo. "I just want to make sure he isn't a danger to the team, or himself. The guy's a father now, he can't be so reckless."  
  
Laughing, Ororo wrapped her arm around Scott's. "And I'm sure if you were a father you would never think of taking such risks."  
  
"Of course not." Grinning, Scott bashfully adjusted his visor then started for the elevator again. "I'll go set our session."  
  
  
  
A/N-Please please please please please review!!!!! 


	12. Withdrawal

A/N: This chapter's for **Trunksblue**! thanks for reviewin' even though it's been so long. i'm so sorry but it was a real bad case o' writer's block. erg... - I will be continuing this story an' hopefully finishin' it up without too many delays. thanks fer the support!   
  
Chapter 12: Withdrawal  
  
  
  
It was 11:30 at night, the summer air was warm, with just enough of a breeze. Logan was down in the mansion's kitchen, sitting at the table eating ice cream. He had the window wide open to allow the breeze to come through, barely catching his wife's scent as she quietly enterered the room.  
  
Without saying a thing, Jean pulled up a chair beside her husband, resting her head against her elbow. Her green eyes were showing a glint of concern. "You're still up." She said, still staring at him as he ate the ice cream straight out of the container, well aware that she was stating the obvious.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Logan murmured around the spoon that was in his mouth before he pulled it out to scoop up more ice cream.  
  
"Couldn't sleep or haven't tried?" Jean asked skeptically with a mild smirk.   
  
Logan sighed, looking to her as she easily stole the spoon from his hand and started eating the ice cream. "I-uh.....well," He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing again as he mimicked Jean's position and rested his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the table.   
  
"Are you afraid to try and sleep?" Jean shifted, dropping the spoon back into the ice cream container and reaching her hand around to gently rub her husband's back.   
  
Rubbing his neck again, Logan grimaced before trying to effectively change the subject. "You get Jack ta sleep?"  
  
"Yeah," Jean gave in, allowing him to think she wasn't going to go back to her original question. She smiled faintly. "Took a while though. Apparently he was hanging around Hank in the lab and got ahold of his Twinkie stash."  
  
"Hmph." Logan offered a soft chuckle.   
  
Jean picked up the ice cream container, taking out the spoon and clamping on the lid. She stood up, walking toward the freezer to put the cold dessert back in it's place. Turning back to Logan, she stood beside him and frowned. "You look tired."  
  
"Yeah." He was tired, but he was too worried about terrible memories coming up in his dreams for him to sleep.   
  
"C'mon, come to bed." Jean nudged his bare shoulder and he reluctantly got up, trudging slowly out into the hall toward the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she watched him walk away. Logan wasn't at all shameful about roaming around in just his boxers, no matter who was around. Granted, it was nearly midnight and no one else was up, unless Remy had gone out to a bar and was planning on coming back late.   
  
  
  
Later in the night, the bedroom door suddenly creaked open, alerting Jean to another's presence. She sat up, glancing once to her left where Logan was jerking slightly in his sleep, brows furrowed and face twisted in anger and pain. "Jack?" She called out softly toward the open door, peering in the dim light.  
  
The little boy padded softly toward the bed, then stopped and stood at the end, staring through the dark at his mother.   
  
"Did you have a bad dream honey?" Jean asked her son gently, shifting her position a little.  
  
"No." Jack shook his head and smiled. "I jus' wanna sweep wif' you an' Daddy."  
  
"Okay," Jean said a little reluctantly. She reached out her arms and gestured for her son to come forward. "Come on up."  
  
Smiling, Jack hopped up on the bed and began crawling toward the middle.   
  
Jean glanced sideways at Logan a moment, noticing him begin to thrash around rather violently. She reached out quickly and suddenly snatched Jack up in her arms as Logan's claws were released and he lashed out, striking where their son had once been. She gasped, holding Jack close to her, the little boy not even aware of the danger he was in.   
  
"What's wrong Mommy?" Jack's soft green eyes turned on her before he looked back at his father, not understanding what his mother looked so worried about.   
  
Logan continued thrashing, though it lessened in intensity and he suddenly opened his eyes. His chest heaved as he breathed in and out heavily and his eyes were wide and haunted. "Jean?" He called out with barely any breath, hands shaking before him as he suddenly realized his claws were out, then retracted them.   
  
"It's alright Logan, I'm right here." Jean assured him once she had found her breath. She reached out and gently put a hand on his back, absently stroking Jack's soft brown hair with the other.   
  
Logan harshly ran a hand over his face, still breathing pretty heavily as he remained sitting up, looking to the side at Jean. He saw the fearful look leaving her face, then his eyes drifted to Jack, clutched in her arms and staring at him happily. "God, did I-?" He froze, looking back at Jean, his eyes returning to that haunted look.  
  
Jean's brows creased and she frowned slightly, removing her hand from his back and still stroking Jack's hair. "It was close. We're ok though." She shifted their son in her arms.   
  
Logan sat there a moment, just shaking his head before he threw back the bed sheets and swung his feet over the side of the bed.   
  
"I'm sorry Mommy...I waked Daddy?" Jack pouted, looking up at his mother.  
  
"No baby." Jean shook her head, then got up with Jack in her arms as she started for the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked back at Logan who was still sitting there shaking. "Logan...I'll be right back ok? I'm bringing Jack back to his room."  
  
Jack frowned and began tugging at Jean's pajama top. "Mommy you said I could sweep here wif' you an' Daddy." He pouted as she carried him back into his room.   
  
"I know Jack, not tonight ok?" Jean smiled at him tightly as she walked into the room and laid him down in bed. "Daddy's having trouble sleeping, so I want you to stay in your own room tonight alright baby?" She said, knowing he wouldn't understand what was really going on.   
  
Jack smiled back sleepily, then sat up and kissed his mother's cheek as she hugged him and pulled up his sheets. "Ok Mommy."  
  
Jean turned to leave the room, putting on his night-light before walking out. As she entered her room again, Logan was still sitting on the side of the bed, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. She walked in front of him and took his hand, noticing the trembling and looking at him with concerned eyes. "Logan?"  
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled shakily, pulling his hand away and wiping at his sweaty forehead.   
  
Jean frowned, still looking at him worriedly. "You're going through withdrawal from the medication. It's okay, Hank told me what to do and he said to get him if it gets bad, but I think we're okay." She continued staring at him, even as he turned away from her. "Do you feel nauseous?"  
  
Logan grunted. "A little."  
  
She smiled reassuringly and patted his shoulder. "C'mon, we better do this in the med lab."  
  
Logan sighed as he wobbily got up and began following Jean out of the room after she grabbed her robe. His hands were still shaking, he was sweating, and he felt about to throw up. All in all not a good feeling.  
  
  
  
Turning on the lights in the med lab, Jean lead Logan by the elbow toward one of the beds. After he sat down reluctantly, she began attaching things to his chest to monitor heartbeats.   
  
Logan laid back, glancing at his left hand by his side, then to his right. He was still trembling, even as he closed his eyes a moment and tried willing his body to relax.   
  
Jean frowned as she watched him, then looked to the machine beside the bed as it beeped steadily for every beat of his heart.   
  
**_.....Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep....._**  
  
She knew it was a little fast, but Hank had assured her that could happen from the withdrawal. Sighing, Jean walked toward the med lab's bathroom to get her husband some water.   
  
Logan was still reeling from his nightmare as Jean handed him the glass of water. He sat up but his hands were shaking so bad he nearly dropped the glass. "Dammit, I'm sorry darlin'." He said softly, suddenly growling at himself.   
  
"It's not your fault." Jean smiled tightly wrapping a hand around his and helping to steady the glass. She tipped it toward his mouth and he drank slowly, then let go and laid back against the bed.  
  
Logan frowned, watching through half-closed lids as Jean set down the glass, then hopped up on the bed and drew closer to him. "I don't wanna hurt you." He said worriedly as she turned sideways, laying her head on his shoulder and taking his hand lovingly.   
  
"I'm not afraid of you hurting me Logan." She told him gently, tracing her fingers lightly over his rough hand. "It was just that Jack was there.....He shouldn't have been there. I knew what could happen and I shouldn't have let him come up on the bed." Jean paused, chewing her lower lip a moment. "It scared me when Jack almost got hurt..." She knew her voice was shaky, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I never wanna hurt you, or Jack." Logan mumbled back as his voice cracked, hands continuing to tremble even as Jean held them.   
  
Jean curled her fingers around his, smiling when he squeezed her hand back, however weak it was. Before she knew it she was falling asleep, although her entire purpose right then was to make sure that he got back to sleep alright. Despite her best efforts, Jean soon lost her battle with the Sandman.   
  
Logan felt his wife relax into sleep against him, and as he took in a slow, shaky breath. He knew sleep for him wouldn't come as easy. And he didn't want it to. How could he fall asleep when he was so worried about hurting Jean? She may not be afraid of him hurting her but he was.   
  



	13. Insomniacs Anonymous

A/N: Thanks for reviewing Trunksblue and X-TREME-X23! I grrrreatly appreciate the feedback. I don't think X-23 is gonna make it in the fic since I started this way before she even made it in Evo. So, sorry 'bout that. But I'll think 'bout her bein' in a flashback....Dunno how old she'd be though, since it's AU an' I screwed with the ages. Heh. ;P   
  
Chapter 13: Insomniacs Anonymous  
  
  
  
By morning Jean had had a restful night's sleep while Logan had none. She opened her eyes slowly, craning her neck and shifting so she could look up at him. "Hey." Jean smiled, then yawned and sat up, her feet hanging over the side of the medical bed. "Did you get any sleep?" She asked seriously, noticing Logan's hands were still trembling slightly and the heart monitor still beeped steadily and somewhat fast.   
  
"Yeah." He lied, clearing his throat and trying to smile at her.   
  
Jean frowned at the fabrication. She could see through that lie without even using her powers. "You didn't get any sleep did you?" She asked, her voice laced with concern and she removed the wires from the monitor.  
  
Logan smirked slightly, though obviously fatigued. "Ya know me too well darlin'." He sighed, letting his feet fall to the opposite side of the bed as he stood and stretched.   
  
Glancing over at the med lab's clock, Jean padded slowly towards the door, Logan following. She stopped out in the hall and looked over at him. "I'm gonna go talk to Hank okay? Don't stray too far." She smiled faintly, taking his hand as she kissed him, then pulled back and walked off toward the elevator.  
  
"I won't. I'm jus' goin' ta check up on Jack, then I'll be in the kitchen." He followed her to the elevator, then they both rode to the upper levels and parted ways.   
  
  
  
"Hank?" Jean called, peering into the Cerebro room where the door was wide open.   
  
"Oh, good morning Jean." Hank turned from the machine and smiled, fiddling with some computer-like keys. "I was just trying out Cerebro's new camera capabilities so we can have video conversations with those on Muir Island." He noticed the worried expression on her face and stepped forward, taking off a pair of glasses and adjusting the top buttons of his shirt. "What can I do for you dear Jean? How did last night go?"  
  
"With some difficulty." Jean admitted, gaze drifting off to the side as she absently hugged herself. "Logan had another violent nightmare. He almost....well, Jack almost got caught in the middle of it." She frowned, then looked up at Hank, his look encouraging her to go on. "He was going through withdrawal, like you said might happen. His hands were shaking, he felt kind of sick, and he was sweating. He seemed pretty weak too, but I don't think he wanted me to know."  
  
"Mm hmm." Hank nodded, one clawed furry hand holding his chin. He sighed. "Was he able to get back to sleep?"  
  
"No." Jean shook her head. "I brought him down to the med lab, gave him some water, hooked up the monitors like you told me. I ended up falling asleep, but he didn't. This morning when I got up he was awake, his hands were still shaking but not as much as before. His heart was still a little quicker than normal too." She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed as she ran a hand through her thick red hair. "I feel so helpless Hank, I don't know what to do."  
  
Beast moved closer, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Try talking to him. Something had to have triggered the nightmares." He smiled kindly. "Come with me to the med lab. I'll give him a high dose of regular sedatives for now. They won't last too long with his healing factor, but atleast they'll knock him out for an hour or so."  
  
Jean gave him a quizical look. "But regular sedatives won't prevent his nightmares will they?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." Hank shook his head. "But atleast this will allow me to test a theory that these nightmares, or memories, only plague Logan in the nightly hours."  
  
"Oh ok." Jean just nodded and began following Beast back to the med lab where she'd just came from.   
  
  
  
As Logan was walking down the hall where most of the residents slept, Jubilee turned a corner with a familiar little wolf-boy trailing behind.   
  
"Daddy!!" Jack cried with a grin, racing toward his father.  
  
Logan smiled for his son, despite what he was feeling. "Hey Mad Jack." He bent down as the 5 year old leapt into his arms and he lifted him up, ruffling his soft, messy hair.  
  
"There you are Wolvie." Jubilee exclaimed with her hands on her yellow, pajama-clad hips. "He came runnin' into my room at seven when he couldn't find his Mom and Dad." She shook her head, staring accusingly at Logan with a yawn.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that Jubes." Logan partly smiled, setting Jack down on the ground but still holding the boy's hand. He scratched the back of his head absently with his free hand.   
  
"Where were you guys?" Jubilee asked, her brows creased in curiosity. She noticed the slight shaking of his hand when it rested back against his side, the other being swung back and forth by Jack, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Uh..med lab." Logan replied gruffly as he cleared his throat, then turned and began walking back down the hall with his son.   
  
Not questioning his answer further, Jubilee watched as he walked away, giving a snort of laughter. "Hey Wolvie, ya might wanna put on somethin' b'sides your shorts if ya plan on heading downstairs."  
  
Stopping short, though Jack continued to tug on his arm, Logan realized he was just in his boxers and shrugged. He didn't care about his attire, but if someone else was gonna be bothered by it, he supposed he could change. "Hang on a sec Jack." Logan backtracked a few steps, then walked into his room and wandered toward one of the drawers, yanking it open and taking out a pair of sweat shorts.  
  
Jack waited at the door, bouncing from foot to foot anxiously. "C'mon Daddy, huwwy up." He grinned, flashing his pointy canines.  
  
"Ahright, I'm comin' kiddo." Logan mumbled, pulling on the shorts and heading back into the hall where Jack snatched his hand and began dragging him to the stairs.   
  
  
  
Jean was already down in the kitchen eating the breakfast that Ororo had made when Logan came in with Jack.   
  
"Mommy I want owscream." Jack grinned widely as he hopped up in a chair.   
  
Jean laughed. "That's '_ice cream' _sweety. And no, you can't have that for breakfast."  
  
Ororo watched with a smile as she scooped some eggs from a pan and put them on one of Jack's plates; the ones with Scooby Doo on them. She brought the plate to the table and set it down in front of the little boy. "Here you go Jack."  
  
"Thank you 'Roro." Jack smiled, taking the fork she handed him and taking a big bite of egg.  
  
Logan ruffled his son's hair, then ambled toward the refrigerator. "Ya want chocolate milk, orange juice, or apple juice kiddo?" He asked, standing in front of the fridge with the door wide open.   
  
"Chocowate milk!"   
  
"Would you like some coffee Logan? I just made a fresh pot." Ororo asked as she filled her own mug with coffee, glancing to the door as Evan ran in to the kitchen and took a seat next to Jack.  
  
"Sure, thanks 'Ro." Logan thankfully accepted her offer as he got his son a sippy cup of chocolate milk and set it on the table.   
  
Returning to the big table, Ororo passed Logan his coffee, set her own mug down, and handed her nephew a plate of eggs and hash browns.   
  
"Thanks Auntie O." Evan began digging into his food and was about to get up for a glass of milk when Logan set a glass in front of him. The nineteen year old smiled. "Thanks Logan."  
  
"No problem kid." He said gruffly as he sat down next to Jean.   
  
Evan leaned to his side, looking over Jack's plate as he picked through his eggs. He made a funny face, then jokingly pointed at the 5 year old's food and said, "Hey, how come he gets the Scooby Doo plate?"  
  
Jack playfully stuck his tongue out at Evan. "'Cuz yer not special." He grinned, flashing his little fangs before focusing back on his food.  
  
Ororo, Logan, and Jean all laughed.  
  
"Oh," Evan said, feigning disappointment. Then he shrugged and smiled. "Eh, I thought that might be it." He winked at Jack then continued eating.   
  
  
  
A/N-I'm not special either......i don't have Scooby plates!!!! :::cries and falls on the floor::: ahhh...ok i'm done whinin' now. PUH-LEEZ REVIEW!!! 


	14. Aliens and babysitters

A/N: Thanks again Trunksblue and X-TREME-X23, and new reviewer, ScarletDawn. ::passes out cookies:::   
Here are the ages in case anyone wants reminding. Also, I've added the ages for Evan, Kitty, Hank, Ororo, and Scott.  
_Jean-35, Logan-about 36-37, Remy-36, Rogue-33, Kurt-24, and Jubilee-22, Evan-19, Kitty-20, Hank-38, Ororo-35, Scott-36_  
  
Chapter 14: Aliens and Babysitters  
  
  
  
Jean wandered into the rec room after breakfast with Hank when she'd seen Logan head in there. He was sitting on the couch watching the TV and looking as though he was going to drop dead with exhaustion, but couldn't or wouldn't allow himself to sleep. "Hey Logan?" Jean called, gaining his attention as she and Beast walked over.  
  
"Hm? What's up?" He asked, turning to stare at her quizically. The dark circles around his eyes made him look as though he'd been sick for a long time, or like he hadn't slept in a decade.   
  
Jean nodded toward Hank, allowing him to explain.  
  
Beast was holding a small nylon case by his side. "Jean told me you weren't able to sleep last night without the medication."  
  
"Yeah..." Logan said slowly, staring at the case curiously.  
  
Hank continued. "Well I suggest that you allow me to give you a large dose of regular sedatives, so you'll atleast be able to get an hour or so of sleep."  
  
Logan absently scratched the back of his head, looking to Jean and then back to Hank. He knew his wife wanted to help him any way possible, and the look in her eyes told him that this would be for the best. "Ahright." He nodded, then shrugged and looked around. "We gonna do this here? Right now?"  
  
"Yeah, it's alright Logan. The rest of us have training to take care of for the next few hours, and Hank offered to look after Jack." Jean smiled encouragingly, then slightly frowned, deciding not to tell her husband that the normal sedatives might not keep his nightmares at bay.  
  
"Okay, what do ya want me ta do?" Logan asked as he sat there, rubbing at the scratchy stubble on his face.  
  
"Just lay down and I'll give you the injection." Hank instructed as he began opening the little black nylon case and taking out a liquid-filled syringe.  
  
Logan put his feet up on the couch and laid back, adjusting the pillows behind his head. He held his left arm out to the Doctor, exposing a vein on the underside of his elbow.  
  
Hank knelt down and carefully injected the sedative into Logan's arm before stepping back and putting the needle away. "It shouldn't take long now." He said, glancing to Jean. "I guess I'd better track down young Jack." He half smiled, then waved as he left the room.   
  
Jean sighed, sitting down on the edge of the armrest where Logan's head lay against some pillows. She smiled down at him as he looked up sleepily, then bent over and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well now." She whispered quietly, playing with a few errant strands of his hair as his lids easily grew heavy and he dozed off.   
  
  
  
"Spyke over here!" Shadowcat hollered at her teammate, her head popping up from the danger room floor.  
  
Spyke dove to avoid the holographic alien's tendrils, grasping Shadowcat's hand as she pulled him under the floor with her, just in time to miss being squashed by the alien's massive foot.   
  
The two reappeared in the middle of a battle between Storm and an alien hologram that looked more like an oversized Hermit crab.   
  
"Whoa!" Spyke gawked at the creature as he and Shadowcat unphased, before bone spikes emerged from his forearms and he flung them at the alien. "Ha! Take that sucker!"  
  
"Ahh!" Storm let out a strangled yelp as tendrils wrapped around her throat and waist, yanking her out of the air once she'd taken flight.   
  
A flash of a red beam came from across the danger room as Cyclops tactically blasted the alien's tenticles, forcing it to release Storm. "I've got you covered Storm." He smiled briefly, then turned to where Rogue was pinned beneath another hologram.   
  
"I got dis one under control mon ami!" Gambit called as he planted his bo-staff into the back of a creature, leaping over it to his wife's rescue.   
  
"'Bout time ya came ta help me Swamp-rat!" Rogue complained teasingly as she kicked the underside of the creature while her husband sent an explosive card into it's face. Rolling out from underneath it she sprang to her feet beside Gambit and brushed herself off.  
  
Gambit just smiled charmingly and dodged a pair of tentacles from yet another alien.  
  
"Mein Gott!" Nightcrawler gasped from the other side of the room, 'porting onto a creature's back as Jubilee blinded it with her pyrotechnics. The creature tried clawing at him to get him off it's back, striking the elf-like mutant in the chest and knocking him into the air.   
  
"Nightcrawler!" Jubilee cried worriedly, knowing her friend had gotten the wind knocked out of him and wouldn't be able to teleport fast enough to miss crashing into the hard wall.  
  
"I've got him!" Jean assured her, reaching out with her hands as she grabbed hold of Nightcrawler with her telekinesis. She carefully set him down on the ground, then used her power to slam the alien into the wall. "You alright Kurt?"  
  
"Ja." He nodded slowly, rubbing at his chest and taking in a few deep breaths. "Thanks Jean."  
  
She smiled, then looked up as a creature came flying by from Cyclops' optic blast, bone spikes from Evan sticking out of it's face.   
  
  
  
"Jaaaack, oh young Jack, where are you??" Hank called as he crept down the halls in search of the little wolf-boy. He did have the child with him after everyone had gone into the danger room, but the little sneak took off on him again. Beast sighed as he entered another room without having found him.   
  
Unbeknownst to Hank, Jack had been following him around the entire time. He'd taken precautions to keep far enough away so the Doctor wouldn't detect him though. The 5 year old was trying his best to contain his laughter, finding it incredibly amusing that Hank didn't know where he was.   
  
As Beast passed through the kitchen, Jack got side-tracked and ambled toward the counter, climbing up and searching for the cookie jar. His green eyes widened and he grinned wolfishly when he spotted the jar on the counter beside the toaster. "Cookies." He said quietly, crawling across the counter and digging right into the jar. Jack sniffed at the delicious scent of chocolate chip cookies before taking a great big bite and smiling. He easily forgot about following Hank, leaving the big furry mutant to continue searching the entire mansion for him.   
  



	15. Forgotten memories

A/N- Sorry this chapter took awhile, but fear not, I didn't give up! I fought the writer's block an' won!! Yeah....so uh...Thanks for the review Trunksblue. Ooh! and I love scary movies, and action movies, and blow-stuff-up-for-the-helluvit movies. hehe ;P I'll hafta rent Death Watch some time, haven't seen it.  
Ahhh, I can't use my scene change thingies anymore!!!! arg.... Ok, so the stupid line thingies take their place.

Chapter 15: Forgotten memories  
  
_**Images flashed through Logan's dreams, a once peaceful vision of he and Jean out in the woods, sitting on a dock while Jack played in a lake turned to a nightmare of powerfully distorted memories.  
  
Suddenly it was very cold and Logan realized he wasn't wearing any clothes. He was in a black space where a bit of yellowish light could be seen in the distance. Forcing himself to move forward, Logan stiffly began moving his limbs towards that light, as if he was being called to it.  
  
As he wandered toward the light there was a brief flash, then he found himself strapped to a table. Oh no, he didn't want to remember this. It was just after he had been put through the Weapon X process where they bonded the metal to his bones.  
  
"Bring him in here!" A man called from the shadows in what appeared to be a hallway.  
  
Logan was surrounded by soldiers that began unrestraining him from the table. His limbs felt heavy to move and even though he wanted to fight back, he was horrified to find that he couldn't.  
  
Coldness still pricked at his skin, and there was another flash before he found himself doubled over in a cement walled room. Soldiers kicked and beat him savagely as his hands were bound with special restraints behind his back. Every time he tried releasing his claws or swinging his fists he received a high powered electric shock.  
  
Logan was issued more kicks and punches than he could count before he heard the clicking of a gun close by. Another flash, then every soldier in the room had a gun pointed at him. He tried howling but it was useless, his voice was too hoarse to scream or yell, all he could do was growl.  
  
The soldiers let loose firing upon him, shouts of, "Die mutie!", and "Stinking gene trash!" echoed throughout the small space.  
  
Logan was finally let alone as the soldiers gave him time to heal from the bullets before they had another round of beating the crap out of him. Both eyes were nearly swollen shut from being punched and kicked, and they were healing slowly. A blurry image appeared through a slit in one of his eyes, and as the image came closer Logan realized it was a girl.  
  
The girl was young, with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. Her face was emotionless and her fists were clenched by her sides, two sharp claws like Logan's jutting out from her knuckles.  
  
Logan stared at her, putting the pain in the back of his mind. There was another flash before he could really register anything, and there the soldiers were again, each holding jagged knives that they outstretched to strike him with.**_

_****_

* * *

Sitting bolt upright on the couch, Logan breathed heavily as he looked around to gain his bearings. He found that his claws were embedded into the cushions of the sofa and quickly retracted them with a sigh. _Who was that girl? _he wondered as he recalled that particular scene from his nightmare. Looking at the clock on the TV, Logan figured he had only been asleep for an hour and everyone besides Hank and Jack were probably still training.  
  
Getting up off the couch, Logan decided to go upstairs and take a long, cold shower to clear his head.

* * *

"Hmm..." Hank put a hand to his chin in thought, still wondering where the heck his young charge was at the moment. He couldn't quite grasp the fact that the Jack had evaded him for so long, and he had to congradulate the young lad for momentarily outsmarting him. _I will find that little sneak, I will find him_, the furry Doctor repeated to himself in his head.  
  
Wandering back into the kitchen where he only remembered checking once, Beast spotted a trail of cookie crumbs leading off the counter away from the cookie jar. He raised a bushy eyebrow, then followed the direction where the trail went off the counter. "There you are Jack!" He exclaimed proudly when he spotted the little wolf-boy hiding in a corner just outside the kitchen.  
  
"Come catch me!" The little boy exclaimed gleefully as he gave a sly wolfish grin (most likely learned from his father) and raced off.  
  
"Oh no, no, no. Not again!" Hank sighed, his shoulders slumping before he gave in and took after Jack.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the rest of the X-team had finished their training and were now taking the time to relax after long showers.  
  
Jean walked into the rec room, expecting to find Logan asleep on the couch still. She raised a brow when she saw that he wasn't there, and frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Now where did he get off to."  
  
"Who, Logan?" Rogue asked as she came in behind Jean.  
  
She smiled back at her friend and nodded. "Yeah, he's supposed to be sleeping. He was here when I left him." Jean sighed.  
  
Rogue shrugged, a towel hanging over her shoulders and her hair still damp from her shower. "Maybe he's out back, ya know how he likes ta go out there an' have a smoke sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go check." Jean waved, then took off to look for her husband, accidentally finding Jack as she walked out the door.  
  
"Mommy!" He shouted with a smile as he ran into her and attached himself to her leg.  
  
"Jack honey, have you been running off on Hank again?" Jean asked in a very motherly tone as she looked down at her son.  
  
"Nooooo." He replied innocently.  
  
Suddenly Hank ran over to them, out of breath. He looked accusingly at Jack. "I...found you." He said as he bent over to catch his breath.  
  
Jean laughed quietly and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for looking after him Hank, sorry for the trouble."  
  
The Doctor gave her a weak smile. "No...problem." He then waved his hand as he stood back up and turned to leave once he had his breath back. "I'll just be taking a very long nap now."  
  
With Jack still attached to her leg, Jean hobbled toward the back door to look for Logan.


	16. Resolutions

A/N- I know this has taken awhile but I wanted ta get this last chapter out before I leave for vacation. hope you enjoy anyways. ;P  
  
Chapter 16: Resolutions  
  
Staring out from the back porch onto the mansion's yard, Logan stood leaning over the rail with a cigar in his hand and a beer resting on the wooden rail. He had been standing out there for awhile now, ever since he'd gotten out of the shower and got dressed. Logan could smell Jean and Jack coming up behind him, though he'd heard them long before they even came outside. He hadn't bothered to turn around, but picked up his can of beer and took a few gulps.  
  
"Logan?" Jean called out softly once she'd spotted him. She looked down sternly at Jack who still clung to her leg and put her hands on her hips. "Honey can you go inside and let Mommy and Daddy talk?"  
  
Jack stuck out his lower lip as if disappointed and released her leg as he climbed to his feet. "Ok." He sighed, glancing once curiously at his father with a raised eyebrow before running back inside, intent on finding someone to bother.  
  
Jean sauntered up beside Logan and leaned over the railing as he was. She glanced out across the grounds, then noticing the beer he had put down, she picked it up and took a sip.  
  
"Thought you didn't like beer?" Logan muttered emotionlessly without even looking at Jean.  
  
"I don't." She made a face, scrunching up her nose as she put the can back where it was.  
  
"Hmph." Logan snorted with a slight smirk, taking a drag from his cigar.  
  
Moving closer to her husband, Jean placed her hand over his that was resting on the rail and gave it a loving squeeze. "How long did you get to sleep for?" She asked, voice laced with concern.  
  
"'Bout an hour."  
  
"That's not nearly as much as you need." Jean shook her head, taking his chin and turning his head so that he faced her. His face was worn from lack of sleep and his eyes were dark and bloodshot. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have told Hank to take you off the medication."  
  
"Naw," Logan shook his head and frowned, squeezing Jean's hand back reassuringly. "It ain't yer fault that my memories're all-" He stopped, cutting himself off.  
  
Jean turned to him curiously, a brow raised delicately in concern. "Your memories are all-what? Finish what you were saying." She was extremely worried now that he would completely back off, knowing this was a touchy subject.  
  
Logan let out a long sigh as he grabbed for his beer and finished it off, crushing the can in his hand and resting it back on the rail beside him. "You know how I told you there was nothin' unusual 'bout that mission I was on?" He paused as she nodded, staring eagerly for him to finish. "Well, I lied."  
  
"What is it Logan? What happened?" Jean stared at him, looking almost about to cry. She couldn't quite imagine what happened that was so terrible he had to hide it from her, his wife.  
  
Clearing his throat, Logan stared into Jean's eyes and knew he had to tell her. It was killing her not knowing what troubled him, and it was breaking him up inside not being able to tell her. Still leaning over the railing, but snubbing out his cigar and putting it with the crushed beer can, Logan started to explain what had happened.  
  
"At that abandoned air-strip in Canada, I was faced with a couple mutants, an' some non-mutant folks that were apparently all workin' together. Bein' who I am, I put up a fight, not quite knowin' what their deal was when they started shootin' at me. Apparently, though, they were waitin' for their pick-up plane ta show fer their getaway."  
  
Jean gave him a curious look.  
  
Logan continued. "They were transportin' a load o' cocaine." He shook his head, taking in a deep breath so he'd be able to get to the point soon enough. "There was this one woman, she was a kinda telepath, messed with peoples heads." he grunted, absently rubbing at the back of his neck. "This lady went diggin' in my head, brought up a shitload o' memories...bad ones. Stuff I didn't wanna remember, some stuff I couldn't remember...."  
  
At her husband's pause, Jean took both his hands and held them lovingly, reassuring him that things would be okay.  
  
Logan grunted. "It was mostly 'bout what happened ta me 'fore I met you, leadin' up ta that point where I was layin' face first in the snow, beaten half ta death." His upper lip curled into a snarl at the memory as he pulled his hands from Jean and clenched his fists by his side. "Anyways, I suppose while the mutant chick was keepin' me occupied, the pick-up plane showed up an' the rest o' the guys loaded up the coke. 'Cuz the next thing I remember is wakin' up on that air-strip, bullet holes in my clothes, a helluva headache, an' I didn't know why."  
  
"Is that why you didn't tell me when you got home? Because you didn't remember?" Jean coaxed, asking him softly.  
  
Logan shook his head a moment, in agreement. "Nah, then I didn't know. But when the nightmares came, I knew. I remembered what that bitch did ta me, what she made me remember." He growled lowly, angry at himself. "I didn't want ya ta know. I didn't wanna hurt you that way, makin' you know what I been through. You already get flashes o' my nightmares sometimes, ya didn't need this. Not now, not with Jack around, not ever."  
  
Jean watched her husband's face fall into a haunted look, and she immediately launched forward, tightly wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." She whispered softly after a long while of silence had passed.  
  
Logan breathed out heavily and rubbed Jean's back, gently lifting her chin and kissing her. "Like I said, it ain't yer fault." He smiled faintly, then looked up. "I jus' wish these damn nightmares would stop."  
  
Brows quirking slightly, Jean gave a partial smile. "Maybe....talking about this has helped?"  
  
Logan gave a skeptical look, but shrugged. He pulled slowly from their embrace and reached for his crushed beer can and snubbed cigar. "We'll hafta see."  
  
Following Logan after a moment as she watched him head back inside, Jean hoped that his torment would stop. Perhaps she could use her telepathy to somehow block out his nightmares without harming him. She'd talk to both Hank and Logan, then they'd just have to wait and see as her husband said.

* * *

"Hey Jubes, how's it goin'?" Logan asked with a half-smile as he passed her on his way to his room.  
  
"It's goin' good." Jubilee laughed, raising one eyebrow at him. "What's put you in a good mood all of a sudden? You still look like a walkin' zombie with those dark circles around your eyes." She put her hands on her hips and stopped to stare at him.  
  
Logan shrugged. "I ain't really in a good mood, jus' hopin' ta get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Oh yeah, Jean told me Hank gave her the go to put a mental block on your nightmares or something. Think it'll work Logan?" She asked, her expression turning to one of concern.  
  
"I dunno. Cross yer fingers for me 'kay Jubes?" He winked, then nodded and continued to his room.  
  
Jubilee shrugged as she watched him leave with a sigh. "Alright, good luck with that Wolvie." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

"Mommy read it again!" Jack pleaded with a pathetic smile as Jean got up to put the storybook back on the shelf.  
  
She sighed, shaking her head. "No Jack, I've already read it twice."  
  
"But Wobin Hood's my favowite!" The little wolf-boy tried again with a grin.  
  
Jean couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, but she stood her ground, trying desperately to ignore those puppy-dog eyes of his. "Sorry honey, it's really late and you shouldn't have been up so long anyway. Now go to sleep." She walked back toward the bed, leaning over him and giving him a kiss before ruffling his hair gently and leaving the room.  
  
As she stepped quietly back into her own room, Jean noticed Logan stir slightly in his sleep before a quiet groan escaped his lips and he rolled over and sat up. Her brows furrowed as she watched him look around to focus. "Nightmare?" She asked softly with a frown, worried that her attempt at the mental blocks didn't work.  
  
"Mm..no." He gave a tired grin, realizing that he had been nightmare free. "Jus' felt that you weren't there."  
  
Jean smiled as she ambled toward the bed through the dark and crawled under the covers. "I was just putting Jack to bed."  
  
"Hm." Logan rolled back onto his side, this time draping his arm over Jean as she curled in close to him and adjusted the covers. "'Night darlin'." He murmured softly into her hair.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Jean smiled, closing her eyes with the comfort of her husband holding her and everything being alright. With the mental blocks helping keep Logan's nightmares at bay, she knew he'd find peaceful rest like he'd had before. The only thing on Jean's mind then, was to find this mutant woman who'd caused her husband harm, and give her a lifetime full of bad dreams.  
  
If only she were that cruel.

* * *

THE END

A/N-I know it wasn't the greatest ending, but there it is. ;P Please Review!


End file.
